Que es lo que te gusta de mi?
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Tom y Bill, Georg y Gustav
1. momento de hablar

Que es lo que te gusta de mi

Que es lo que te gusta de mi?

Los 4 integrantes de la banda Tokio Hotel se hallaban en la habitación central q compartían en el hotel. Una fastidiosa entrevista, con una babosa conductora al fin había terminado y ellos descansaban, tom c hallaba en una silla mientras hablaba con Gustav y Georg q se encontraban a los lados de la mesa de la salita…

-sabes donde esta bill?- pregunto tom, mirando hacia los lados esperando a como por arte de magia estuviera alli, hacia rato q no lo veía o escuchaba…

-creo q esta en el balcón, lo vi pasar en cuanto llegamos- fue la respuesta de Gustav

-bueno tom, creo q ya nos vamos a dormir, es muy tarde-dijo Georg levantándose…

-si tienes razon, ya me entra el sueño…-dijo gustav….

-daaaahhhhh siiii claro Georg eres un perezoso, un gran flojoooo¡-exclamo tom riendo mientras le lanzaba un cojín a Georg que no logro evitarlo y le dio de lleno en el pecho. Georg sonrío

-tomto-

-podrías casarte con el sueño y tu amante seria la siesta¡¡-dijo tom

-mal chiste brother mal chiste…-respondió georg mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el.

-su bueno el nunk lo admitiría- dijo gustav guiñándole el ojo a tom

-dale las buenas noches a bill de mi parte si?-

-aja- respondió tom

-buenas noches tom-

-buenas noches gustav-

Gustav salio y tom se quedo solo en la sala, c levanto para ir al balcón, alli estaba su hermano recostado en la baranda mirando al hacia el cielo, tom se adelanto unos pasos hacia el y sus pulmones se llenaron bruscamente del olor del humo del cigarrillo, bill estaba fumando, c adelanto con el mayor sigilo, con intención de asustarlo y verlo chillando un rato, pero……..

-ni te atrevas TOM KAULITZ TRUMPER¡- dijo bill sin inmutarse y sin retirar su vista del firmamento, su voz sonó muy fría y distante, lo q lo asusto e incomodo un poco por momentos….

-vaya bill¡ enserio serias un buen vampiro con súper sentidos¡- dijo tom sonriendo y situándose al lado de bill, Bill seguía mirando hacia el frente, su cabello era movido por un débil viento y se veía angelical, irreal, como un ángel muy peligroso y encantador, ese fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de tom, q no le presto atención a un pensamiento de esa clase de magnitud hacia su hermano, siempre pensaba cosas así.

Bill chupo el extremo del cigarrillo, y lentamente exhalo el humo, soltó una risita musical, natural pero tétrica y con algo de desden y frialdad….

-quien dice que no lo soy- dijo aun con su mirada fija en el universo.

Tom que también había mirado al infinito esos segundo, reacciono al escuchar la risa de su hermano q le provoco un agradable cosquilleo q no supo explicar y también que la sangre en sus venas se helara, lo volteo a ver con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

-si tienes razon-

-y dime como lo supiste?-

-ahhh bueno tal vez por que puedo oler tu caro perfume a kilómetros de distancia, por que puedo oir tu pesada ropa crujir cuando nadie mas la escucha, por q yo me acostumbre hace ya mucho tiempo ….

-ah por eso?- dijo tom rascándose la cabeza con un rostro de incredulidad en el rostro….

-no- respondió bill volteándose por completo a verlo y sonriéndole con 1 sonrisa radiante, como las que daba para fotos, revistas q hacían a las fans delirar. Pero esta sonrisa era solo exclusiva para tom.

-escuche tu pensamiento de asustarme para divertirte, para serte sincero, retumbo en mi mente de lo emocionado que estabas-

-vaya eso es mas sutil.dijo tom con su pecho inflado, sentía orgullo de la conexión con su hermano, aunque a veces esa fuera la culpable de sus planes maléficos descubiertos…

-jejejeje si….

-y dime bill hoy en la entrevista te pusiste algo silencioso después de un rato….y luego llegamos aquí y no dijiste palabra alguna…

Bill suspiro como cansinamente y volvió a mirar las estrellas…

Tom miraba la gran y plateada luna llena reflejada en los ojos miel y brillantes de su hermano, mas cerca de la luna no se podía estar.

-mmmmm ok bueno, es que hicieron una pregunta que me hizo pensar mucho….

-a si? Y cual fue?

-una tonta olvídalo…

-bill si tienes que contarme algo sabes q sin ninguna duda puedes hacerlo….soy tu hermano me lo puedes decir si te pasa algo….

-si lo se….-dijo bill sonriéndole al cielo

-bueno esta bien, vamos a hablar……-

-esta bien pero ya aquí no vamos adentro esta empezando a hacer mucho frío y no quiero q te enfermes….-dijo tom pasándole una mano por el hombro para llevarlo hacia dentro.

-jejeje si y ni q tu fueras Rambo¡-dijo bill riéndose y dándole un empujoncito….

Entraron y se fueron a su habitación ( algo que no aclare al principio es q en este hotel los chicos solo consiguieron 2 habitaciones en una los Gs duermen y en otra los gemelos )

Al entrar tom se quito la gorra y la tiro en la única cama del cuarto…

-lo mejor será que nos bañemos-dijo tom quitándose los zapatos…

-si pues si, pero no juntos verdad-dijo bill como alarmado y riéndose….

-no claro q no idiota¡-respondió tom ahora con una imagen en la mente q hizo esfumarse rápidamente y sobresaltado por el pensamiento. Esperaba q la conexión no lo delatara……..

-te bañas tu primero?-pregunto tom viendo a su hermano acostado en la cama..

-no ve tu-

-esta bien…….

Tom c quito la camisa y la tiro a un lado agarro una toalla y entro al baño cerrando la puerta tras el…bill c paro con fastidio en cuanto escucho la regadera abrirse…..y fue hasta donde había quedado la camisa de tom, la tomo…

-dios tom eres tan desordenado…..-

Se dirigió a una gaveta y la metió dentro, se volvió a recostar.

Al rato salio tom con las rastas envueltas en una toalla y con el boxer puesto ya…

-te toca …- dijo tom a bill lanzándole la toalla q el atrapo,

-Si ,si …-

Entro al baño, la toalla tenia el olor de su gemelo, era la misma con la q tom se había bañado…

Se desvistió y entro a la ducha, abrió la regadera y dejo q el agua tibia resbalara por su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta los pies…

Tallaba su cuerpo con el jabón haciendo mas espuma q se perdía en el drenaje, pensando en la pregunta…

Mientras tanto tom afuera ya le esperaba acostado en la cama……

Bill salio lentamente de la ducha se seco se puso el boxer y salio….olvidando la toalla en algún sitio no tenia cabeza para eso en ese momento.

Se acostó de igual forma en la cama mirando hacia tom..

-y bien q es lo q te pasa bill-

Pero el simplemente no podía……..

-sabes que no es nada-

Miro la mirada evaluadora e tom

-esta bien si es algo pero no quiero ya hablar hoy por favor tom-………

-esta bien pero mañana te voy a confrontar y quiero saber q te pasa ok?¡

-si ok.

Tom apago la luz y se quedo en la misma posición al igual q su hermano uno frente al otro…

Solo habían pasado como 3 minutos cuando…

-tom te puedo hacer una pregunta?-bill soltó todo esto muy rápidamente.

Tom despego los parpados lentamente

-si, q pasa bill- dijo la voz firme y segura de tom casi cortante…

Tom podía ver los ojos de bill abiertos en la oscuridad, y brillando…era algo importante…

bill lo iba a hacer……….

Este a sido todo el fanfic el primer cap, espero lo hayan disfrutado y q le haya gustado dejen reviews con lo q sea ok?

En el próximo cap……..q pregunta le hará bill a tom (obvio)

Tom q responderá

Y q surgirá de todo eso?...


	2. sentimientos ocultos, deseos iguales

Hola ya regrese con el 2do cap… el primero no fue tan bueno como esperaba, pero este va hacer mejor, espero les guste…dejen reviews

Hola ya regrese con el 2do cap… el primero no fue tan bueno como esperaba, pero este va hacer mejor, espero les guste…dejen reviews

La respiración de Bill era entrecortada sentia que no podia respirar, se debatía con el mismo por sacar todo lo que tenia en su mente….pero mientras eso sucedia, tom continuaba con la vista fija en el através de la oscuridad. Por un lado Bill solo quería acabar con eso rápido, decirle sin palabras lo que sucedia, acercarse a su hermano y juntar sus labios con los de el, imaginando de seguro que los labios de tom sabían a la mas pura gloria y un ligero toque de fresa debía de cursar esos labios que tanto se le antojaban, por otra parte su hermano posiblemente no iba a reaccionar como el siempre lo veía en sus sueños.

También consideraba lo de establecer una conversación seria dejando todo claro.

Pero como decirle a tu hermano que lo amas mas halla de una sólida hermandad, que lo deseas mas que al agua, mas q al aire, que te urge tocar su cuerpo calido en la noche, que consideras q su aliento es todo el aire q necesitas para existir, como decir todo esto y mas ,con la mas profunda calma y con una voz q no se corte repentinamente al observar las cambiantes muecas q surcarían el rostro de tu hermano a medida que hablas.

Se maldecía, se maldecía en ese momento un millón de veces, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente, por no soltar eso que lo carcomía por dentro, ese veneno que lo mataba lentamente y dolorosamente, pero seria tan egoísta? …….

Seria tan egoísta como para hacer sufrir a su hermano, dejándolo en un interminable camino de trivias, solo por q tenia un deseo insano q era su problema? Ese deseo insano que crecía con cada mirada que le daba su gemelo?

Eso tampoco lo sabia…

-Bill?...- una voz lo llamo desde lo mas lejano, haciéndole reaccionar..

-Bill estas bien?-llevas callado un rato- dijo tom preocupado..

-si estoy bien- malditasea por que tenia que balbucear¡

La mano de tom se dirigió a su rostro cortando la oscuridad, y se poso en su mejilla, tom acaricio lentamente con su pulgar el pómulo de Bill, delineando figuras, Bill cerro los ojos ante el placer y la muestra de cariño…

-la piel de Bill es tan Suave, tan tersa, con un gran parecido a la porcelana mas fina del mundo….-fue lo que pensó tom extendiendo su mano hacia el cuello de su hermano deleitándose.

Entonces fue en ese momento que Bill lo decidió, se acercaría a tom con la misma pregunta que lo hizo delirar…para luego observar que pasaba….

-Tommy?...

-mmmmm? –dijo tom reaccionando y alejando la mano de la cara de Bill, se sentia sonrojado y avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar…

-que es lo que te gusta de mi?...-Bill se sorprendió de lo calmada y tranquila q resulto su voz.

Tom no se esperaba la pregunta…lo tomo desprevenido, aun así medito antes de contestar frunciendo el ceño…

-todo- fue lo que respondió tom sin preguntarle a Bill la razón de su pregunta lo cual a este le gusto no quería explicar eso…

-todo?- dijo Bill dubitativo.

-si todo, incluso adoro tus berrinches, cuando te comportas como una diva, cuando amenazas con atacar mis gorras, todo.

Bill soltó una risa, y tom sonrío….eso alivio algo la tensión que tenia Bill.

-eres mi hermano gemelo, y te adoro narcisistamente¡

Eso hizo que Bill riera aun mas…

-que mas?- pidió Bill sofocando las risas

-adoro como te mueves en el escenario, como me cantas solo a mi, la forma en q caminas, la forma en que hablas…todo.- aclaro tom de una vez por todas.

-te amo tom-dijo bill con una floja sonrisa en sus labios

-yo también te amo bill¡-

-no Tommy no me estas entendiendo¡ te amo pasando la barrera de hermanos, estoy enamorado de ti Tommy…..no sabes como sueño con besarte, con tocarte, en las noches tengo que hacer acopio d fuerzas para no meterme entre tus sabana y acariciar y besar cada parte de ti, sueño con que me hagas el amor, y q solo existamos tu y yo……

La ultima frase tembló levemente en sus labios.

Tom se quedo congelado, ecepto por su cabeza que daba vueltas rápidamente y las mariposas en su estomago que se hallaban de fiesta, y la extraña sensación de felicidad que se extendía por todo su cuerpo…eso era lo que había estado esperando el, pero aun así no lo entendía. Su hermano lo amaba, y el estaba seguro de que todas esas sensaciones q sentia desde hacia años hacia su hermano no eran coincidencia tenía que admitirlo su hermano había dado en el clavo el también lo amaba¡ y todas los sentimientos q había intentado ignorar esos años eran igualen a los deseos de su hermano¡

Se hallaba algo sonrojado por lo que había dicho bill pero Sonrío para sus adentros pero casi serio replico…

-yo también te amo bill…-

Bill no daba crédito a lo que oía, era enserio?

-por supuesto q es enserio dijo algo molesto tom, claro q te amo igual¡

Bill lo miro la conexión hacia estragos de nuevo…

Tom se acerco a el, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos acerco su rostro al de el y lo beso….el tiempo se detuvo dentro de esa habitación, mientras sus labios se juntaban una y otra vez con suma timidez, pero al parecer también afuera el tiempo había detenido, pues Georg se hallaba congelado, con una mano levantada en forma de puño a punto de tocar la puerta y la otra aferrada y totalmente crispada en la perilla de la puerta, y su cara con expresión de terror…………

Este a sido todo el 2 cap, espero les haya gustado dejen reviews¡¡

En el prox.cap:

Como continuara esto….Georg habrá escuchado algo y si es así desde donde, bill y tom continuaran, dejaran todo claro para seguir como hermanos o se Irán por otro camino…….próximo cap….


	3. otro cantante diva JAMAS

Hola¡¡ sorry por la tardanza………pero aquí estoy…

Hola¡¡ sorry por la tardanza………pero aquí estoy….con este nuevo cap….disfrútenlo¡

No¡ era simplemente imposible….no podía ser…….el no se lo podía creer¡¡, tal vez se lo estaba imaginado, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco¡¡

Pero el estaba seguro de lo que habia oído, y una prueba era lo sonrojado que se sentía, tal vez su mente le jugaría una mala pasada¡ pero el estaba seguro de que solo quería convencerse de eso¡

Soltó la perilla de la puerta con dificultad y rigidez, y dio 2 pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, con la mandíbula apretada muy fuertemente…

Escucho decirle a bill que amaba a tom…….y este ultimo lo respondió igual… y luego esa pausa que hizo que el alma se le fuera hacia los pies y su cara se colorara una vez mas… estaría interrumpiendo algo?

Por un lado lo más cercano a su deseo de buena salud mental le decía que se fuera de allí, que saliera corriendo y diera por contado que nada habia sucedido y la otra parte mas cerca de su deseo de curiosidad quería saber que ocurría allí dentro, tenia entumecidas las piernas, aun así se obligo a moverlas hacia atrás, hacia la salida, quería ser muy silencioso no quería que se dieran cuenta de q habia alguien allí……..

Daba pasos temblorosos hacia atrás, pero su vista seguía incrédula en la puerta, al no fijarse por donde iba choco de espaldas contra una mesita en la que posaba una lámpara esta se balanceo peligrosamente y antes de que el aturdido georg la atrapara esta callo con un gran estruendo……… y georg deseo estar muerto en ese momento…….

Dentro de la habitación de los gemelos, tom se vio obligado a sacar su lengua del dulce interior de la boca de su hermano, un ruido escandaloso detrás de su puerta de habitación llamo su atención, tal vez un ladrón o alguien que quería secuestrarlos¡¡ fue lo que paso por la mente del rubio….alucinando con hasta matar para mantener a salvo a su hermanito, luego pensó…………aquel al que acababa de besar…..

Mientras tanto con bill:

Escucho el ruido, y sintió como su boca quedaba vacía, pero aun podía sentir con claridad el ardor y la quemazón en su paladar, donde la lengua de tom habia estado un rato…

Abrió sus ojos con molestia, y enfoco la silueta de su hermano en la penumbra…..

Este se volteo a verlo y se llevo un dedo a sus labios pidiendo silencio, o así le pareció a el estaba muy oscuro para ver, lo único q lo mantenía al tanto de las intenciones de su hermano era la conexión que le avisaba levemente que su hermano quería silencio, también podía sentir algo del instinto protector que se elevaba de tom.

Mientras tanto afuera:

Georg no lograba como arreglárselas, se tropezó con el cable de la lámpara y callo sobre la mesa lastimándose una costilla, intento pararse pero su pie rodó sobre algo y lo hizo caer de nuevo, al caer su mano aplasto algo pastoso y al mirar descubrió q era la crema desmaquillante de bill, se volteo y se dio cuenta de q lo que lo habia hecho caer de nuevo era un delineador negro de bill por supuesto, lo maldijo entre dientes….quería fundirse con la pared¡

Mientras adentro en la habitación:

Tom se paro rápido de la cama, los ruidos aumentaban, bill c paro detrás de el….

Tom llego delante de la puerta……..con bill pisándole los talones,

De repente tom se volteo encarando a bill en medio de la oscuridad y le dijo en un bajo pero peligroso susurro..

-no¡ bill tu te quedas aquí no saldrás de esta habitación, hasta q yo regrese¡

Tom vislumbró en medio de la oscuridad como su hermano alzaba una ceja…….

-escúchame bien tom yo saldré contigo, pues no te voy a dejar salir solo¡¡-dijo con un tono frio y calculador q paralizo a su hermano…

-además TU NO ME DAS ORDENES¡¡, ENTENDISTE TOM KAULITZ TRUMPER¡¡-continuo bill hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho de su hermano.

Mientras tanto tom quedo helado por el tono de su hermano…quien dejo bien claro quien era quien llevaba los pantalones allí…y los talla normal no XXL.

Se dio cuenta de q seria imposible discutir con su hermano….y dijo de mala gana..

-Bien¡¡, pero quédate a mis espaldas¡

-no tom iré a tu lado- tom se congelo en el acto y se asusto y conmociono

Su hermano no lo dijo con tono peligroso, ni fastidiado, la voz en si tenia un toque de amenaza muy severa, frialdad,y por otra parte era totalmente monótona y fría, como si no tuviese vida……….un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Esta…esta bien- fue lo q musito…

-siiii¡-dijo emocionado bill y dio saltitos, luego se inclino y beso a tom en la mejilla este se sonrojo por completo y sonrió…habia q ver los cambios de humos de su hermano¡

Tom tomo la manilla de la puerta y susurro…

-bueno ya veámonos vampirin¡¡

Recibió un sape de su hermano en la nuca y giro la manilla..

Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón y se planto en el umbral.

GEORG?¡-dijeron a la vez los gemelos al ver a su amigo en el suelo en medio de un desastre

Georg los miro mortificado…no sabia q decir¡

-amigo estas bien?-dijo tom adelantándose y tendiéndole la mano para q se levantara…

-pensamos q era un ladrón¡-agrego bill, visiblemente aliviado de q nadie queria robarse su maquillaje¡

Georg miraba la mano con incredulidad, luego titubeo..

Us-ustedes¡¡…..ustedes 2¡¡-dijo georg en un bajo susurro……como si aun no pudiera creerselo…

Tom estaba conciente de que se habia puesto blanco como la tiza, sentía su palpitar por los cielos, a la vez q el de otra persona al q oyó ahogar un grito.

Bill se adelanto vacilante, sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, se coloco al lado de tom…

-tommy, tommy-dijo jalando suavemente de sus rastas y sin apartar la vista de georg….

-creo q lo sabe………-dijo con un hilo de voz……

Tom volteo a verlo con una cara de gran sarcasmo…

-bill¡¡-de que lo sabe, sab….

Se quedo congelado por 3 vez en esa noche, el perfil de su hermano era blanco totalmente, mas blanco q el mismísimo tom, bill tenia los labios apretados y los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos……

Tom de repente se empezó a sentir muy mal, con leves nauseas y mareo………como si se fuera a desmayar…….

Esas sensaciones no eran de el, vio como el pecho de su hermano subía y bajaba rápido……su hermano parecia ya no poder mas con su cuerpo, como si de un momento u otro se fuera a desplomar.

Para tom no valia la pena preguntarle a su hermano si estaba bien, pues lo sentía y era no…

-bill?..-pregunto georg aun desde el suelo viéndolo dubitativo……..obviando todo lo que le habia pasado esa noche… estaba preocupado por bill, y seria el colmo de esa noche que uno de sus mejores amigos se desmayara……

Y como si estuviese escrito y predestinado en la mente de los presentes……..bill cerro los ojos y se fue de lado en 1 segundo soltando un pequeño jadeo..

Tom sabia lo q ocurriría gracias a la conexión y atrapo a bill en el aire a cm del suelo

Georg por su parte se levanto rápidamente , como un rayo… y se situo delante de bill y lo ayudo a sujetar…….

BILL:

Se sentia como cayendo en un limbo oscuro e infinito……..

TOM:

Tom lo poso en el suelo delicadamente y empezó a hablarle..

-bill vamos despierta…vamos no me hagas esto¡¡

Bill lo escuchaba apenas tenia sentido lo que su hermano decia

Luego otra voz se unió

-bill, bill amigo despierta¡, no encontraremos otro cantante diva igual a ti jamas¡ vamos brother¡

Decía georg zarandeándolo…

Pero bill no podía mas ……..

Y se dejo arrastrar hasta las profundidades

Lo ultimo q escucho fue: estaré aquí………..de tom………

Reviews…ya actualizare de nuevo muy pronto¡


	4. para que son los amigos?

Hola¡¡ ps aki q regrese con otro cap¡¡ seguido¡

Hola¡¡ ps aki q regrese con otro cap¡¡ seguido¡

Buehhh espero les guste.

-Diablos¡¡-MALDITA luz tan blanca y brillante q traspasaba sus parpados…….maldito sonido de alarma que se repetía una y otra vez sin parar¡¡ como un tic-tic-tic-tic………lo estaba volviendo loco¡¡ Maldito frio que lo calaba hasta los huesos¡¡……..

DONDE MALDITA SEA ESTABA??

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y enseguida se vio segado por una potente luz blanca, intento alzar su mano para protegerse de la luz pero noto que la tenia conectada algo mediante un delgado tubo….miro hacia donde se dirigía el cable y observo una maquina cuadrada y grande que emitía el sonido desesperante……….el q lo estaba volviendo loco el tic.tic.tic, resonaba en la habitación… se empezó a desesperar, luego recordó todo, el desmayo, la voz de su hermano y georg, luego con un rápido sobresalto recordó lo que georg sabia de el y tom y la maquina a la q estaba conectado empezó a sonar mas seguido y fuerte……….se dio cuenta de que monitoreaba su corazón, ese tic-tic era su corazón latiendo se sintió mal por haber odiado ese sonido desde el principio mientras reposaba en la cama…..al menos latía, sabia q estaba vivo.

La habitación era blanca y grande……….busco con la mirada a tom, lo necesitaba, volteo su cara al lado contrario de la maquina y se encontró de frente con unos ojos grandes y castaños……..su hermano estaba sentado al lado de su cama y lo observaba fijamente, tuvo el presentimiento de que lo habia estado observando desde que abrió los ojos…

-hola- fue lo que articulo bill viéndolo….

Tom torció una sonrisa

-hola- se acerco mas a la cama de bill, y empezó a acariciarle el cabello a este muy suave y delicadamente luego se acerco mas haciendo que sus caras q darán a solo 4 centímetros de distancia…

-me asustaste- dijo tom viéndolo tiernamente, dejando que sus dedos se escurrieran por el sedoso cabello de su hermano..

Bill sonrió

-lo siento mucho-

-tom?-

-si bill?-

-por que estoy en un hospital?

Tom suspiró

-georg y yo intentamos despertarte, con alcohol, zarandeándote y todo eso….pero no despertabas, solo estabas allí respirando pesadamente, y yo me desesperaba cada vez mas……

Pasaron 10 minutos y georg y yo decidimos llamar a una ambulancia y contactar a dave y gustav…….. te trajeron aquí

-ah¡-fue lo que dijo bill que parecía un poco triste…

-mama lo sabe?

-no, no se lo he dicho……no se lo diremos…ni q te haya atropellado un camión¡¡

Bromeo tom, haciendo q bill sonriera…

-si es cierto……-

-y andreas?-

-andreas si lo sabe tranquilo……viene en camino…apenas le avise pego un grito y tranco…

Jejeje debe de estar por llegar

-si-musito bill

Luego bill ahogo un grito y se llevo la mano libre a la boca y miro a tom

Que pasa?- pregunto tom con semblante preocupado..

-tommy la prensa lo sabe?

-no, no lo saben-dijo tom aliviado de q solo fuera eso

-y no lo sabrán, esto es un sitio secreto……y bueno se les ha pagado bien a los médicos y demás para q no hablen, mas de lo que les daría una revista…..-dijo tom haciendo mueca de fastidio…

-bien-dijo bill…

-como me veo-pregunto de inmediato bill tocándose la cara.

Ton rió…

-me veo chistoso?-pregunto bill con un hilo de voz…

Tom rió aun mas.

-te ves igual de guapo que siempre mi amor…- tom se silencio al instante sintiendo hormigueo en su boca….

Mientras q bill solo lo miraba con la boca entreabierta…

Tom se sentía muy bien luego de haber dicho eso, solo que lo habia impactado, mientras que bill sintió q las mariposas en su estomago volaban y volaban, definitivamente eso habia sonado muy bien…….solo esperaba que tom no lo arruinara…..pues su hermano era así con los sentimientos….esperaba ansioso de q tom dijera algo mas…

Tom carraspeo

-oh no¡- fue lo que pensó angustiado bill- tom lo iba hacer¡

-bill, solo quiero decirte que te amo, y que nosotros seamos algo mas q her…herma…hermanos¡

Titubeo muchas veces…

La boca de bill se abrió un poco mas…su hermano no lo habia arruinado¡¡ lo habia puesto mejor¡¡

Bill sonrió picaramente, y tom se sonrojo muchísimo y bajo la mirada…

Tom kaulitz, me estas diciendo que seamos novios?

Eso hasta para bill sonaba un poco raro pero no le importo

-tom fijo sus ojos en los de bill, exactamente igual a los suyos…

-si es que tu quieres…-

Bill suspiro agobiado e impaciente

-Pues claro que quiero tommy….¡¡, quiero ser tu novio¡¡

Tom sonrió y la felicidad se extendía rápidamente en todo su cuerpo.

-pero también podemos seguir siendo los mejores hermanos?- dijo tom

Eso hizo que bill se sintiera mas feliz aun….pero luego es burbuja exploto haciéndolo caer de nuevo al pozo de la desesperación…..mientras mas alto subes……..mas fuerte es la caída…

Tom noto como se borraba la sonrisa del rostro de bill y eso le partió el alma………tal vez habían pensado lo mismo…….solo q el lo supo ocultar mejor..

Tom nuestros padres?¡…-

-ellos no sabrán nada¡…será nuestro secreto¡¡, ningún familiar nuestro sabrá nada, ok?

Bill asintió……

Georg?-

-ya hablaremos con georg y gustav¡, también hablaremos con andreas¡¡…

Bill volvió a asentir, definitivamente eso seria dificultoso….antes de que fueran mas felices aun…habia un largo camino por cruzar…

Dave?, tom en algún momento tendrá que enterarse¡¡

Dijo al ver q su hermano bajaba la mirada

-si, si pero no será ahora ok? Luego¡

-tom tenemos algo muy grande en nuestras manos, algo que nadie ve bien, o al menos la mayoría del mundo…¡ esto podría ser malo para nuestra carrera¡…

-si bill lo se, lo se, pero seremos oportunos y cuidadosos¡

-si bueno…

-bill te amo-

-yo también te amo tommy¡

Dijo bill sonriendo apenas……..pero sonriendo.

Los 2 estarían bien, mientras estuviesen juntos, como siempre.

Bill se puso serio

.pásame un espejo rápido…-dijo bill incorporándose y sentándose en la cama.

Tom suspiro se levanto tomo un espejo de la habitación y se lo llevo….

Bill lo tomo rápidamente y enfoco su figura en el, viendo q todo estaba en su sitio…

Lo dejo a su lado en la cama mientras tom volvía a sentarse.

-has visto tu reflejo en algún momento?- pregunto bill a tom…

-no bill no lo he visto¡-

-ah, has visto tus rastas?

-no bill tampoco las he visto¡

.bueno, parecen alambres, muchos alambres cariño….-

-umju-dijo tom frunciendo el ceño…

-ven- dijo bill extendiendo una mano, tom rodó la silla para estar mas cerca de la cama de bill…

Ahora date la vuelta y no discutas tom¡-

Tom volvió a suspirar y se dio la vuelta, segundos después sintió como la liga que mantenía juntas sus rastas se aflojaba y luego se iba………sintió como sus rastas sueltas se extendían por su espalda y mas con la ayuda de las manos de bill…

-que fastidio de cabello-escucho susurrar a bill con tono de cansancio fingido , y sonrió, su hermano nunk iba a cambiar.

Bill empezó a componer las rastas de tom que se habían disuelto con el pasar de las horas agitadas..

Tommy?-dijo bill sin dejar las manos quietas ni un momento..

Si bill?-dijo tom con voz apagada, se concentraba mas en las manos de su hermano en su cabello, bill era cuidadoso y delicado.

-has pensado en quitártelas, seria mejor cariño¡…

-de inmediato tom abrió mucho los ojos y salto de la silla dejando a bill con las manos en el aire.

Bill que seamos novios no quiere decir que puedes manejarme como un títere entiendes¡

Bill cruzo las piernas y los brazos y miro con indiferencia y a tom.

ya eso lo hago la mayoría del tiempo y las veces tom¡

Este se quedo con la boca abierta, su hermano decía la verdad¡ y no podía negarlo¡

Casi todo el tiempo bill era su titiritero, siempre le decía q hacer y como hacerlo, y el se dejaba…….

El nunk le podía decir a bill q no

Simplemente no podía ,no podía cargar con la imagen de su hermano haciendo un berrinche……ni apunto de llorar, ni llorando, ni enfadado….

Y ahora era q se estaba dando cuenta de verdad¡

-bue..es--q--tu--yo--no--bueno--por que……-

Era lo que balbuceaba tom buscando la excusa perfecta o al menos una decente para defenderse, mientras bill lo observaba moviendo su pie en el aire, una ceja alzada y mirada hastiada.

-tommy-dijo bill en tono tierno pero se notaba algo de orden en el….

-regresa para q pueda componer tus rastas y te veas algo mejor si?¡

Tom ladeo la cabeza y se dio por vencido……

-como tu digas amor-

Eso de decirse –cariño, y mi amor les estaba gustando a ambos, se sentían cómodos y felices……

-tom se sentó entre las piernas de bill y este ultimo reanudo su trabajo, solo habían pasado 5 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente.

La cara de georg se asomo por ella, y al visualizar a bill y tom esbozo una gran y sincera sonrisa

-disculpen interrumpo algo?-preguntó georg asombrado d tomarlo con toda tranquilidad, pero tenia la sensación de q eso se pasaría en momentos.

-no pasa georg, solo estaba intentando arreglar este pelambre …-dijo bill soltando las rastas q habia terminado de recomponer…..

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.. y se bajo de la cama para sentarse de nuevo en la silla.

Bill miro hacia su hermano, y sonrió…

-te ves mucho mejor cariño-

Dijo bill orgulloso de su trabajo…

Luego miro hacia georg que en ese momento forzaba la sonrisa……

Georg c acerco a la cama…….

-como te sientes brother?-nos diste un gran susto¡¡-

-mucho mejor gracias georg-y lamento lo del susto…-

-esta bien lo importante es que ya esta mejor-

Bill miro hacia la ventana de la habitación….a través de la fina cortina blanca y vaporosa se filtraba un débil rayito de luz dorada, ya estaba amaneciendo…

Volvió a enfocar a georg analizándolo detalladamente, lo único q veía raro en el era su sonrisa forzada……por lo demás no tenia otra expresión, bill esperaba ver una de repulsión, asco o hasta temor…pero su castaño amigo parecía tranquilo…

-georg tenemos que hablar…-dijo bill con voz suave

Tom cerro los ojos al mismo instante que georg…….los 2 como si estuviesen sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenían…

-si lo se bill-dijo georg abriendo los ojos y viéndolo

-se lo has dicho a alguien mas?-inquirió bill algo nervioso..

-pues obviamente no bill¡¡ eso es algo de ustedes , no puedo decirlo sin su consentimiento………ni en ningún momento…los que tienen que hablar son ustedes¡

Bill asintió sonriendo tranquilo

Pero ahorita no, debes descansar el medico dijo que vendría a verte pronto¡-

Pero lo que menos haría bill en ese rato seria descansar…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por esta apareció un gustav de rostro preocupado que se transformo en alivio cuando vio a bill despierto y hablando, lo que era buena señal..

-heyyy gustav pasa¡-le invito bill entusiasmado y llamándolo con la mano

Gustav entro y cerro la puerta tras el.

-q tal estas?-dijo gustav colocándose como Georg en la al lado de la cama.

-bien, gracias por estar aquí conmigo chicos¡-dijo bill cuyos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de felicidad…

-heyyy para eso están los amigos no?-

Desde afuera se escucharon gritos y pasos como si alguien estuviese corriendo para salvarse del diablo…mas gritos y los presentes en la habitación se miraron asustados pensando sin salir o no

-tal vez en georg siempre hace esos escándalos¡¡como esta noche en nuestra habitación¡-exclamo tom…….

-ehh amigo estoy aquí¡-dijo georg viéndolo y alzando una mano en el aire, mientras bill se carcajeaba.

Tom escucho la risa de su hermano

Le encantaba cuando reía así¡

Y quiso plantarle un beso con toda la ternura que pudiera¡

Pero no podía al menos no en ese momento¡

Los gritos se escuchaban mas cerca igual que los pasos veloces-

La puerta de el cuarto se abrió de nuevo pero esta vez muy bruscamente y con ruido.

-aaaahhhhhhhhh¡¡

-nooooooooo billllllll¡¡

Un flash de algo rubio penetro en la habitación y casi casi se estrella contra la cama de bill,

Cuando la saeta se detuvo todos pudieron apreciar que era andreas

-aaa biiiill¡¡(jadeo)

-no(jadeo) no me dejaban(jadeo) entrar..(jadeo)

-decian que ya(jadeo)habían muchas personas(jadeo) en la habitación¡¡

Y se tiro en la cama exhausto viendo hacia el techo

Unos segundos después entraron a la habitación un montón de enfermeras histéricas, bill les dijo que se fueran con todo lo educado posible q podía, algo molesto de que no dejaran entrar a su mejor amigo por q la sala estaba y que llena…………la habitación era tan grande que podia contener a 20 personas muy cómodamente…….

-bill miro la cara de su amigo rubio mientras los demás hacían otro tanto….andreas estaba sudoroso y el cabello rubio le caia graciosamente por la cara….

Tom se hecho a reír para desconcierto de todos menos para bill que visualizo por medio de la conexión la imagen en la mente de su hermano y también se hecho a reír.

La imagen de andreas entrando a la habitación corriendo y agitando los brazos como un pájaro y pegando gritos era muy divertida.

-y a estos 2…………?-dijo gustav observando como los gemelos reían a cataratas..

-no nada, nada…-dijo tom sofocando las risas al igual q bill

-si, es solo que andreas es muy gracioso…….-

-si yo soy gracioso¡ y tu eres el que lleva el cabello de puntas de 30 centímetros¡¡-dijo andreas algo mas recuperado……

-y dime bill…-dijo andreas sentándose en la cama frente a bill…-apartando que casi me da un infarto cuando me entere q te desmayaste, y otro mas cuando corría a 60 kmh para verte y tratando de escapar de mujeres regordetas con agujas…….como mi pesadilla¡-que tal estas?

Todos rieron

-mejor gracias por venir andreas me hacia falta¡¡-dijo bill inclinándose a besarlo en la mejilla y darle un abrazo de oso..

-si bueno-dijo andreas cuando bill lo solto…….

-tom?-el mencionado se paro de la silla y estrecho a andreas en sus brazos con mucha fuerza casi partiéndole unas costillas¡

-bueno todo bien brother¡-dijo tom palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

Andreas se vio liberado

-que mas georg?-dijo tendiéndole la mano

-muy bien andreas¡-

-gustav hola¡-dijo extendiendole la mano igual a gustav que este acepto rapidamen

-bien todos vivos y bien¡-

si uno se paraba fuera de la habitación después de unos 5 minutos de esa ultima respuesta, lo unico q oiria seria un monton de risas jóvenes y relajadas, de 5 buenos muchachos que se habia puesto a hablar de cosas de sus vidas, chistes y a hacerse divertidas bromas entre ellos…

un joven medico de unos 28 años se dirigió hacia esa habitación, se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta , escuchaba unas risas proveniente del interior…

el medico sonrió, mejor no interrumpir la escena que se desarrollaba adentro. Al fin y al cabo le hacia bien al joven kaulitz pasar un momento haci…….

Se retiraba de nuevo hacia a su oficina……..

Ya luego le daría las noticias medicas al joven kaulitz

Buehhh este es el final de este cap, que les parecio? Les gusto?

Dejen reviews

Y si hay algo malo tratare de mejorarlo¡

Hasta el próximo cap¡¡


	5. Solo puro amor¡

Pues bien, he aquí otro cap¡¡ mi friend no me da ni un descansito¡¡ siento q moriré del cansancio de tanto escribir¡¡

Pues bien, he aquí otro cap¡¡ mi friend no me da ni un descansito¡¡ siento q moriré del cansancio de tanto escribir¡¡

Pero bueno esto es por ella…luego me las cobro…

Espero les guste…dejen reviews.

Los chicos continúan dentro del hospital:

Ya es mediodía……

-Ahhh esa estrella¡ esa delirante estrellita, mmm su estrella, es mía también……..solo mía…¡ esos bordes….mmmm¡ esas puntas¡…….ese centro…mmmm¡ ahhh mi estrella, cuanto quisiera delinear esos bordes con mi lengua¡ ahh, mmmm¡¡, y ese centro….quisiera succionarlo hasta mas no poder…….si ….quisiera lamerla hasta q caigamos rendidos¡…….lamerla toda……y seguir lamiendo……

-mmm Que raro¡- las estrellas hablan?

-Pues no se..

-habla igual que bill…

-eso es mas raro todavía¡

-pues si¡

-si…habla como bill….idéntica a su voz cuando esta molesto¡¡

-que?¡ que la estrella esta molesta?¡

-no te escucho¡¡

-puedes por favor dejar de pensar en esas putas puntas?¡-creo que así te entendería mejor….¡¡

-si …….ahora son mis putas puntas…

-dios¡¡

-……..pero para que voy a dejar de pensar en ella¡ tu dices que crees que escucharías mejor si lo hago¡ pero puede no ser así¡ y entonces perdería mi concentración en ella¡

-lo que te decía es q………Espera un momento¡¡

-Que, que pasa¡¡

-Las estrellas tienen caras?...

-mmm nop¡…-por que?

-esa estrella tiene cara¡¡

-no lo dirás enserio, verdad?

-sip…sip…sip¡

-QUE¡¡, Aparte de hablar tiene cara¡¡-Que clase de estrella es esa¡¡

-pues eso no lo se…….esas son las maravillas del espacio¡¡

-o una muy pero muy terrible mutación de un hombre y un cometa¡

-naahhh no creo eso¡

-que linda cara….¡(suspiro)

-uyyy pero que mal¡

-que?¡

-la estrella me esta gritando¡

-ah si?

-si¡

-y que te grita?

-Malditasea tom kaulitz, en que maldito mundo andas metido¡¡….

-hay mas?

-sip¡

-JODER TOM¡¡ ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO¡¡ESTUPIDO¡¡

-uyyy eso se oye feo¡

-si…

-(suspiro) que estrella tan linda

-no deberías de prestar atención a lo que te dice la estrella?

-aaa nop me gusta mas verla…

-te sigue gritando?

-si……..jijiji(suspiro) que linda¡

-a entupido amor¡

-desde cuando te convertiste en una niñita enamorada?...desde hace 5 horas?¡

-NO no soy una niñita enamorada¡¡

-cállate¡¡

-hey tu no me callas¡¡

-pues lo hago¡¡, que te calles te digo¡¡

-per…

-que te grita?¡

-ahhh bueno…-ESTAS SORDO O QUE?¡ NO ME IGNORES TOM KAULITZ¡¡JODER¡ ACASO YA TUS RASTAS SE APODERARON DE TU CEREBRO?¡ O ES QUE NO LO TIENES??

-mmm y que hace…?

-se acerca flotando…¡

-como?

-si…flotando¡como un hada¡-

-no eso idiota¡¡-en serio se acerca flotando…?

-si es tan maravillosa q ignora a la gravedad¡

-así como el cabello de tu hermano?..

-de quien?

-de tu hermano tarado¡ te acuerdas de el¡? De bill?

-mmm creo que si¡

-que hace ahora?

-se sigue acercando¡y esta blandiendo algo¡…

-ah? Ahora también tiene manos para blander algo?-

-si……..y no me habia fijado¡

-IDIOTA CUIDADO¡¡ DESPIERTA¡¡-

-ah?AHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡

Algo mojado y pesado pero a la vez extrañamente mullido azoto su rostro dejando un agudo dolor que se extendía mas a cada segundo.

Por la fuerza del golpe, tom se fue para atrás con silla y todo…

Al caer la silla con tom un sonido metálico y grave fue lo que se escucho.

Tom enfoco con la mirada la habitación, era sin lugar a duda la de el hospital……..y luego encontró a la única persona del cuarto aparte de el….

Su hermano tenia la cara roja de la furia

Tenia los labios blancos por la falta sangre al apretarlos tanto

Y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Su hermano estaba libido, y en su mano tenia una toalla grande y blanca, al parecer el arma hiriente.

-bill…billy?...

Era lo que tartamudeaba un atemorizado tom.

La cara de tom estaba roja por el golpe con la toalla mojada y debía de tener un rostro realmente de susto y confusión por que bill lo vio y a los segundos…..

-tommy? Tommy? Amor estas bien, lo siento mucho¡-dijo bill tirando la toalla a un lado y acercando se a donde estaba tom y arrodillándose a su lado..

Lo abrazo por el cuello, y lo ayudo a levantarse, tom seguía confundido…

-siéntate tommy…-dijo bill acomodando a tom sobre la cama.

Ton no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo como un niño regañado…

-mi amor, mírame si?-lo siento tanto tom, es que me desespere por que no prestabas atención¡¡-

Tom en silencio..

Bill tomo la barbilla de tom con delicadeza y lo obligo a subir la cabeza….

Los ojos de tom estaban brillantes una extraña pero muy extraña mezcla entre deseo y dolor.

Tom tenia unas lagrimas en el borde de los ojos pero no salían…

Bill sentía su corazón partirse no sabia si el dolor de su hermano era por lo del golpe o algo mas.

-tommy, lo lamento, pero es que tenia 30 hora hablándote……….y bueno no me respondías ni nada … estabas como en estado de coma¡ pero seguías mis movimientos, y entonces no sabia si me ignorabas y me Salí de mis casillas y…..

Tom tomo la nuca de su hermano y jalo su cabeza hacia si, y juntando sus labios…….en un apasionado beso lleno de deseo, amor, ternura y algo de frustración…

Sus lenguas jugaban un tímido y desesperado baile en busk de más.

La mano de bill cayo de la barbilla de su hermano, hacia la entrepierna de este..

Tom reprimió un delicioso escalofrió

El beso seguía…pero la pasión no disminuía..

Después de un rato bill retiro la mano de la entrepierna de su hermano, y este hizo lo mismo con su mano en la nuca de bill.

Se separaron con un suave beso sobre los labios

Y se miraron fijamente

Reflejados en un espejo

Ellos sabían lo que querían, pero su conexión les habia advertido a ambos en el mismo segundo que era mejor esperar, no seria en ese lugar ni ese momento ni ese día….

Y quienes eran ellos para ir en contra de la conexión que nunk se habia equivocado?

Bill sonrió levemente y acaricio la nariz de su hermano con un dedo muy tiernamente.

-lo siento bill-

-por que?-

Dijo bill, que se habia acercado mucho mas a su hermano y lo habia abrazado, y disfrutaba acariciando la espalda de tom bajo su enorme camisa.

-por no haber estado escuchándote……..pero créeme……realmente e irónicamente solo pensaba en y solo en ti…..

Tom cerro los ojos suspirando, disfrutando también de las suaves yemas de los dedos de su hermano.

-en serio?

-si, y ten por seguro que no te estaba ignorando¡

Tom soltó una risita suave.

-en realidad te prestaba toda la atención que tenia…

Bill se alejo lentamente de el…

Y tom lo volvió a observar de frente.

Su hermano habia terminado de bañarse

Y tenia una delgada toalla alrededor de la cintura…

Que dejaba ver por completo la estrella en su pelvis

La q lo habia hecho soñar desde que bill habia salido del baño

Y las gotas se deslizaban por su cuerpo y se perdían en la línea de la toalla

Tom quiso ser sincero

Puso su pulgar en la estrella de bill

-es esto bill, lo que me dejo en estado de coma esa 30 hora……..

Dijo tom repasando los bordes.

-te vuelve loco mi estrella?-

-si y todo de ti……..-

-no sabes lo cuanto que te amo bill-

-claro que si lo se…..

-tu sabes cuanto te amo yo a ti cierto?

-pueees no lo se¡-

-ash tommy¡¡- dijo bill dándole un empujoncito

Tom miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera……

-será mejor que te vistas y te arregles ya-dijo tom mirando con intención hacia el cabello de bill que caía liso sobre su espalda húmedo y goteando agua

-falta poco para que entre el doctor y todo el mundo-

-jejeje si¡- ya me arreglo¡-

Se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a tom

Y se fue a vestir al baño lejos de su hermano para asegurarle de que no volvería a caer en coma.

Una vez dentro del baño bill grito…….

-TOMMY?

-si bill?

LO QUE DIJE DE TUS RASTAS, DE QUE DE SEGURO YA SE HABIAN APODERADO DE TU CEREBRO, ES MENTIRA, NUNCA HE ESPERADO QUE ESO OCURRA¡¡

Tom rió

Un 2do después de que su hermano habia dicho eso

Tom escucho el sonido del secador de cabello…………

Bueno este ha sido todo el cap¡

Como pudieron apreciar lo quise tratar solo de tom y bill y nadie mas

Solo ellos dos

Ahora déjenme aclararles

Tom cuando solo observaba la estrella de bill, estaba hablando con el mismo

El y su subconsciente

Por que de amigo imaginario……bueno no creo…pero su amigo imaginario de seguro tendría la forma de una de las gemelas Olsen , teddy bear , o sammy deluxe¡ y creo que una guitarra también vale.

Bueno espero les haya gustado

Dejen reviews¡

Bye

Hasta pronto


	6. las apariencias engañan

Se observo una ultima vez en el espejo, todo estaba perfecto, el maquillaje el cabello, su cara estaba algo delgada, pero de seguro era por el estrés de los últimos días, por suerte tenia a su alma gemela a su lado, quien siempre lo apoyaba, y así siempr

Se observo una ultima vez en el espejo, todo estaba perfecto, el maquillaje el cabello, su cara estaba algo delgada, pero de seguro era por el estrés de los últimos días, por suerte tenia a su alma gemela a su lado, quien siempre lo apoyaba, y así siempre salían triunfantes.

Ya tenia que salir del baño, escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y el murmullo de la gente que entraba.

Suspiro, tomo la manilla de la puerta del baño, abrió y salio de este.

-bill, ya saliste, mira ya llego el medico…-dijo tom q lo volteo a ver enseguida salio del baño.

Bill miro hacia donde señalaba su hermano, allí estaba un hombre de mediana estatura, algo joven para ser medico, pues el esperaba algo con arrugas.

Alzo una ceja mientras lo detallaba

No iba vestido como un medico.

Tenia unos jeans de color gris oscuro, unas botas negras estilo militar, del cinturón negro caían unas finas cadenas haciendo arcos, una camisa blanca con una X en negro y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra. Lo único q traía q era de médicos era la carpeta para anotar…

-mucho gusto joven kaulitz, mi nombre es Jeason Cullen… estoy encantado de poder tratarlo.

Dijo el medico caminando hacia el y extendiéndole la mano, la cual bill acepto rápidamente y sintiendo el fuerte apretón del medico.

-he tenido el gusto de conocer a su hermano, y a sus amigos.

-ehh…si que bien Dr.Cullen…-dijo bill, todavía deduciendo si aquel hombre era medico.

El medico rió por lo bajo, al tiempo que daba cortésmente un paso hacia atrás al terminar el apretón.

-por favor joven kaulitz, llámeme solo Jeason.-

-oh bueno, ok, en ese caso podría llamarme usted a mi bill?-

El medico rió aun mas fuerte

-si por supuesto bill no hay ningún problema.

Bill asintió satisfecho.

-bien yendo a lo que vine, podrías tomar asiento bill?

Bill asintió y se fue a sentar en la cama, mientras tom continuaba a su lado en la silla.

Cuando hubo estado recostado en la cama, pudo ver q en la habitación se hallaban, gustav, georg, y andreas….

Ellos le sonrieron dándole ánimos.

-bien, te ruego que me disculpes bill esta mañana tuve que haber venido, pero tuve otras cosas y decidí pautar la reunión justamente para esta hora,-dijo el medico volteándose y señalando el reloj en la pared frente a bill, q marcaba las 12 y 15

-no hay problema alguno Jeason-dijo bill

-bien…-dijo jeason situándose al otro lado de la cama de bill donde no se hallaba tom.

Abrió la carpeta de notas y leyó:

_El Sr. Bill Kaulitz ingreso esta madrugada, por un desmayo sin recobro de conciencia._

_Los análisis realizados por el Dr. Cullen especifican que la causa probable haya sido _

_Una gran e inesperada sorpresa, susto o revelación previa al desmayo y por ende la causa_

_Aceleración anormal del corazón, cuyo síntomas son:_

_Mareo_

_Nauseas_

_Y falla visual_

_No hay ningún tipo de trauma físico con respecto a la caída por el desmayo._

_Es recomendable que el Sr. Kaulitz mantenga reposo por 3 días, ni mas ni menos…..y se alimente sanamente…-_

de la boca de bill salio un audible gemido de dolor que sobresalto a todos

-te sucede algo bill?-pregunto el medico con el ceño fruncido

-es que………..se refiere a comer sano, como lechuga, comida de conejo, brócoli y pescado…esas cosas??-dijo bill temiendo por la respuesta

El medico esbozo una amable sonrisa

-no, no exactamente, me refiero a que si usted come 1 pizza mediana por día, la cambie a una grande…

Si usted come un plato de cereales azucarados como desayuno, que sea lo mismo, pero esta ves aparte de azucarados que sean de chocolate también¡

Si come un paquete de gomita de ositos panda…….cambie a 2….

A eso me refiero bill.-

Todos los presentes menos el Dr. Cullen se hallaban con la boca abierta

-lo dice en serio?- pregunto titubeante bill

-si muy en serio bill, no bromeo con esto-dijo serio el doctor

-increíble¡-fue lo que escapo de la boca de georg

-el paraíso de bill¡- exclamo andreas atónito.

-bueno eso es todo bill, guarda reposo, y come como te dije. Espero no tener que volverte a tratar por algo peor¡.-dijo el doctor con una gran sonrisa q se le contagio a bill.

-Esta bien, no hay problema Jeason¡-

-excelente¡, bueno me tengo que ir chicos, otros pacientes me esperan¡, buena suerte bill-dijo el medico inclinándose educadamente y caminando con paso firme hacia la puerta, a pasos de llegar se giro

-ah bill?, podrias decirle a tu productor Dave Jost, que no insista en volver a darme 3.000 euros para que no hable sobre este tema? El soborno no va conmigo y realmente soy muy honesto y disculpen mi falta de modestia.

Todos rieron

-esta bien Jeason, hablare con el-

El Doctor asintió y sin mas salio de la habitación.

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y gritos de júbilo

-estas libre bill¡-dijo andreas bailando alrededor de la cama

-a si es brother¡, es hora de irnos¡¡-exclamo georg…

-si, saldré a llamar a dave para avisarle, quisieran venir conmigo?-dijo gustav significativamente viendo que los uniks q seguían callados eran los gemelos y se miraban sonriendo.

Andreas y georg entendieron y salieron con gustav en silencio, cerrando la puerta lentamente detrás de ellos.

-libre hermanito…-dijo tom tomando sus manos y entrecruzando los dedos con los suyos propios.

-si, ya nos podemos ir al hotel¡-

-pues si, en minutos saldremos…-

Bill se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, aparto la cortina, abrió el vidrio y permitió que la fresca brisa acariciara su rostro.

Tom fue detrás de el, y lo abrazo por la cintura, coloco su barbilla sobre el hombro de su hermano y miro por la ventana igual q bill.

Las puertas de hospital se abrieron y observaron como salía el Dr. Cullen, con paso fuerte caminando hacia……hacia una moto¡¡

Los chicos quedaron atónitos el doctor se dirigía hacia una moto totalmente monstruosa y negra, la encendió con un potente rugido, arranco, y se perdió a gran velocidad por la esquina.

-hay que admitir que tiene estilo-fue lo que susurro tom al oído de su hermano.

Bill sonrió

Y se volteo, quedando a si los 2 con sus pelvis juntas, sus labios a centímetros y sus alientos chocando

Tom le sonrió sin quitar las manos de sus caderas

Sus ojos destellaron y bill termino de desaparecer el espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas

Se dieron un corto beso, cargado de emoción

Y se separaron antes d que algún imprudente entrara en la habitación, o quien sabe, tal vez los imprudentes eran ellos…

Tocaron a la puerta, y a los segundos apareció gustav

-hey chicos, dave ya esta abajo con la camioneta para irnos al hotel, dice que si necesitan mas tiempo puede dárselos……

-no gustav dile q ya bajamos-dijo tom

-ok-fue lo que dijo gustav antes de desaparecer.

Bill recogió su bolso alcanzo sus lentes negros y se los puso, lo mismo hizo tom

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación y antes de abrirla sus manos s rozaron y compartieron una sonrisa.

Tom dejo que su hermano saliera primero

Y luego bajaron las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento……

Pronto llegarían al hotel….y estarían mas tranquilos y juntos.


	7. rebosante de lujuria y perversion

Si¡¡ al fin¡-dijo bill dejándose caer de espaldas en esa gran cama…

Si¡¡ al fin¡-dijo bill dejándose caer de espaldas en esa gran cama…..

Al fin habían salido del hospital…todo estaba bien.

Y se hallaba con tom en su habitación

-al fin solos bill…….por fin aclararemos cabos sueltos¡-dijo tom sentándose en el borde de la cama y viendo a su hermano serio.

La sonrisa de bill se desvaneció lentamente…

Si eso creo…-dijo bill también sentándose al lado de su hermano…

-entonces….sabemos que estamos saliendo…somos novios……..no?-dijo tom revolviéndose nervioso por la respuesta….y si bill cambiaba de parecer?...

Aguanto la respiración

Si lo somos tommy¡¡-dijo bill afirmándolo y poniendo una sonrisa radiante…

Tom dejo escapar el aire contenido muy ruidosamente, mientras una dosis de alivio y felicidad se extendía por su cuerpo.

-si que bien¡¡-logro decir tom acercándose a su hermano y besando su mejilla muy delicadamente.

Bill sonrió y se sonrojo

Bajo la mirada

Mmmm bueno bill…tendremos que hablar con los chicos no?-

-si tom, tendremos que¡- dijo bill impaciente…

-eee…bill cariño no se si a ti te parece……pero….-

-si tommy?...

-eh bueno podríamos hablar hoy mismo?

-que¡¡-dijo bill mientras su corazón latía a 1000 por hora.

-bill es que quiero salir de esto rápido¡¡ y bueno las mejores cosas…..son las que no se planifican¡¡-dijo tom hablando muy rápido y sin respirar, por lo cual al terminar tomo aire muy profundamente.

-pero…tommy…estas diciendo que para ti es una carga el comienzo de nuestra relación??-dijo bill con los ojos anegados en lagrimas…

-QUE¡¡no billy no¡¡, para nada…….no quise decir eso…no me exprese bien..perdóname billy si?-dijo tom tomando las manos de bill entre sus manos y besándolas.

-déjame explicarme bien billy….a lo que me refiero es que si se lo decimos ahora a gustav, georg y dave…bueno no tendremos q ocultar nuestro cariño delante de ellos¡…y luego cuando estemos con andreas…pues se lo decimos a el…-dijo tom mirando fijamente a bill

Bill se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que tom se preocupo de que se sacara sangre

-hey¡-dijo tom llevando su mano libre a la cara de su hermano y acariciando su mejilla….luego muy tímidamente se acerco…casi con pena…nada propio de tom…y rozo sus labios con los de bill, haciendo q este cerrara los ojos y apretara mas la mano con la que agarraba la de tom.

Tom se mantuvo a si unos instantes, no profundizo el beso mas allá…pues esa clase de beso era el adecuado esos momentos.

Se separaron lentamente y abrieron los ojos, sonrieron y para muy grande y grata sorpresa de tom…

-ok-dijo bill con voz monótona, segura y firme, fría y vacía de emoción.

Tom reprimió lo mejor que pudo el gran escalofrió q lo recorrió esa era la voz de bill que lo asustaba…pero no oculto bien su escalofrió

-tom? estas bien?-dijo bill retomando una voz suave y calida, de preocupación.

Tom no respondía miraba hacia la calavera de plata que prendía del collar de bill

-tom?-dijo bill poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de su hermano

Tom reacciono mirándolo de nuevo.

-si, si si¡¡- dijo algo desorientado tom haciendo que bill soltara una risita encantadora.

Tom se puso serio y tomo de nuevo las riendas del asunto.

-entonces bill…lo hacemos esta noche? Hablamos con ellos esta noche…con los Gs y dave…

La silueta nerviosa de bill reapareció, haciendo que pareciera un niño pequeño y tembloroso.

-pero tommy…lo nuestro lo entenderán?¡ es que es algo muy fuerte tom…y su nombre es inces-

-to, si lo se bill…-tom habia terminado la palabra por bill, mientras estrechaba mas sus manos.

-tom podrían hasta tacharnos de locos…-dijo bill temblando mas que nunca.

Tom sintió como su alma se partía en dos al verlo así

-ven¡- dijo tom soltando las manos de bill y abriendo los brazos, invitándolo a recostarse en su pecho.

Bill asintió y se dirigio lentamente hacia ese lugar calentito y seguro que le ofrecian.

Tom lo rodeo con sus brazos en cuanto bill estuvo bien acomodado.

-sabes que te amo bill verdad?-dijo tom apretándolo contra su pecho

Bill soltó un gemido de dolor casi ahogado, tom sonrio….sabia lo que cruzaba por la mente de su hermano antes de decirlo

-si eso era lo que me temia¡-dijeron a coro los 2, después de terminar tom se echo a reir

-hey¡¡ como supiste lo que iba a decir??-dijo bill ofuscado

Tom aun entre risas contesto

-la conexión hermanito la conexión….-

-ummmmm-dijo bill mirando hacia el techo.

Tom calmo las risas y al final solo le quedo una sonrisita

-si lo se tommy…yo también te amo¡-dijo bill emocionado por sus propias palabras.

-así q somos dos atractivos gemelos….yo mas q tu por supuesto…-

-hey¡¡tom¡¡-dijo bill golpeando el pecho de su hermano con su espalda.

Nuevas risas renovadas…por parte de tom

-bueno….ok..pero creo q es algo muy raro….una enfermedad de narcisismo por que cada vez que me he visto en el espejo estos últimos días me dan ganas de besarme…en el reflejo….

-hay tommy¡¡tanto me quieres que besas al espejo aunque sea y se vea totalmente patetico¡¡-dijo bill….ahora era el quien reía hasta mas no poder.

-dahhhh bill malo¡-dijo tom poniendo cara de niño regañado

-hay amor no te pongas así¡¡-dijo bill llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y enterrando su nariz en la clavícula de su hermano….

Se quedo así aspirando el olor de tom…

Tom al contacto de bill se quedo tenso..pero luego se relajo…

-hey, hey, hey bill¡¡ yo no he dicho q quisiera besar al espejo por que mi reflejo se parece algo a ti… es que soy tan guapo¡¡ has visto mi cara¡¡ que Ángeles la habrán tallado?¡

Bill no dijo nada solo frunció el ceño sin retirar su cara del cuello de tom.

Si tom……veo tu cara todos los días que me levanto y me veo al espejo…siempre…en cualquier cosa que refleje…y que yo vea…estas tu….-de nuevo esa voz….q si hizo ahora irremediablemente que tom tuviera ese escalofrió que no pudo retener, tan fuerte que el cuerpo de bill también se sacudió por los temblores de su hermano.

Bill se removió mas sobre tom…y poso sus labios húmedos sobre la curva del cuello de su hermano.

Me….deseas…tom…-dijo bill contra el cuello de tom, y no fue mas como una pregunta sino como una afirmación….de algo que para tom estaba mas que claro en su interior y……en su entrepierna.

Los vellitos en la piel de tom se erizaban mientras el aspiraba profundamente y cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de aquel toque…

Si el lo deseaba…pero ni iba a admitirlo no a demostrarlo….no en ese momento

A si que controlaba sus emociones…pero se estaba volviendo una tarea difícil de realizar

Bill decidió jugar….perversamente…se sentía con ganas….lujurioso…

Entrecerró los ojos

Mejor sacarle provecho a ese piercing………

El aliento de bill golpeaba el cuello de tom

Bill saco la lengua lentamente se humedeció con la punta los labios y luego, decidido ,…..ataco el cuello de su gemelo…….

Poso su lengua sobre la piel y empezó a lamer lentamente esa corta área, que era solo suya….y estaba a su disposición

Poso sus labios de nuevo…y chupo ese trocito de piel

Tom ahora no se trataba de controlar….

Los escalofríos de inmenso placer ahora recorrían su cuerpo uno tras otro…como las olas….

Llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de bill y lo hizo profundizar mas aquel contacto

Se sentía tan delicioso

Bill seguía chupando mientras tom temblaba de la emoción y presionaba mas la nuca de bill.

Bill abrió la boca dejo salir de nuevo a su lengua y paso con fuerza el piercing frio y duro sobre el cuello de su gemelo

Tom no se inmuto mas gemía, gemía el nombre de bill…..jadeaba mientras se estremecía y todo su cuerpo pedía mas de aquello……mas de bill.

Bill dio por finalizada su actividad en esa parte del cuerpo de su gemelo…

Sonriente se dirigió sin prisas hacia la boca de este….

Y se mantuvo a centímetros…esperando a que su agitado hermano abriera los ojos que mantenía fuertemente cerrados.

-tom abrió los ojos a los segundos y miro sonrojado a bill…leyendo su expresión….sus ojos.

Bill estaba sereno….con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos brillantes…

-eres perverso….-logro articular tom, todavía impedido de hablar bien por la fuerte excitación que hacia hormiguear la punta de sus dedos y la base de su vientre.

-y no hay duda…-dijo bill sonriendo aun mas….dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna de tom… cuando este vio a donde se dirigía la mano de su hermano…si era posible….su corazon latio aun mas rápido que antes

Y las ganas de volver a tomar aire no se hicieron esperar.

Estaba mareado de tanto sentir….emociones muy fuertes….

Pero la mano de su gemelo se detuvo a centímetros de su miembro….y solo se poso en la entrepierna

Quedando allí delicadamente

Tom miro hacia arriba….buscando el por que en los ojos de su hermano…..

Bill lo miraba sonriendo…

-ahora no mi amor……-dijo bill en un susurro, apenas moviendo los labios.

Bill se acerco de nuevo a tom

Y lo beso en los labios superficialmente

Luego beso su mejilla y se retiro de nuevo hacia atrás

Tom se recuperaba lentamente de las emociones sentidas momentos atrás

Ladeo la cabeza

Sentía su cara ardiendo

Cuando estuvo seguro de poder hablar bien sin tartamudear

-esta bien….es lo mejor…-dijo mirándolo también con la idéntica sonrisa.

-bill asintió y se levanto rápido de la cama, tom lo vio dirigirse al espejo para observar su rostro

-el por su parte decidió refrescarse… a si que fue hacia el baño

Abrió el grifo de agua fría

Y mojo su cara con ella

Suspiro….

Bill era muy pasional….y el lo sabia muy bien…

Se seco la cara y salio del baño…

Se encontro con que su hermano ya habia regresado a la cama y lo esperaba con las piernas cruzadas

-ya estas mejor?-pregunto con una sonrisita

-si lo estoy….¡-dijo tom

Luego agrego en un susurro

-entidad del mal¡-

-heyyy¡¡ tom te escuche¡¡-dijo bill aventándole una almohada

Tom la atrapo riendo y la tiro de nuevo sobre la cama….

Como no habia nada que hacer pensó en ver televisión

Tomo el control y encendió la TV

-ehh tom, creo que habrá que llamar a dave para concretar la cita para esta noche…-dijo bill metido en sus pensamientos

-pues si creo que si….-

-lo llamas tu o lo llamo yo?- dijo bill tomando el celular y manteniéndolo en el espacio que quedaba entre el y tom

-billy…creo q aun no te has enterado de que tu eres quien tiene el poder de la palabra….y te expresas mejor….como un abogado…. A si que sin mas rodeos llama tu bill¡- dijo tom mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

Bill sonrió

-si cariño…¡-

Marco el numero y coloco el celular en su oído mientras escuchaba el tono

Y mientras veía a tom echado en la cama pasando los canales de la TV

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena

-hola?-dijeron al otro lado de la línea

-a hola dave¡¡ soy yo¡

-que pasa bill?-con tono preocupado

-no no es nada malo-

-es solo que tom y yo ….bueno….para ver si podíamos tener una reunión privada contigo y los Gs¡

Dijo bill hablando muy rápido

-es para hablar algo importantísimo dave…en serio…es muy serio…-

-ehhh…. Bueno bill… creo que si se podría…….no estoy ocupado…si esta bien….si se puede, yo me encargare de informarle a gustav y georg… no te preocupes, también pediré una sala del hotel……..

-ahhh¡¡ gracias dave¡¡ eres lo máximo¡¡, bueno nos vemos esta noche byeee¡¡- dijo bill colgando la llamada enseguida sin darle tiempo a dave de despedirse siquiera

Y??- pregunto tom mirándolo con preocupación

el se encargara de todo….

-bien-dijo tom volviendo a mirar al televisor

-sabemos lo que vamos a decir no tommy?.

-si lo sabemos bill, todo saldrá bien créeme¡-

-sii¡¡-dijo bill saltando emocionado en la cama

Tom rio con ganas al ver a su hermanito pequeño asi

Bill se calmo y se sento de nuevo

Los dos se miraron

Ahora solo habia que esperar el anochecer……….


	8. tension sexual

Nervioso billa

Nervioso billa?-dijo tom tomándolo del brazo y apretándolo cual pelota para desestresarse…

Bill giro lentamente el cuello…parecía q su cuello era un pedazo de hierro oxidado que necesitaba mucho aceite, tom incluso podía escuchar en su mente al cuello de bill chirriando mientras giraba.

La vista del moreno se clavo con dureza sobre la del castaño

Tom trago saliva mortificado, mientras la vacía y oscura mirada de bill no se apartaba de el, sin parpadear si quiera.

Tom soltó lentamente el brazo de su hermano

Mientras retrocedía un paso.

-genial…-pensó

-ya no tengo que ver la película el exorcista…-pensó mientras volvía a tragar saliva

Si su hermano estaba al punto del colapso nervioso y estaba apunto también de romper algo….lo mejor era que no fuera el…o al menos su ropa…o peor aun su gorra¡.

Bill volvió a situar su vista al frente…

No sin antes haberle dirigido una fulminante mirada a su gemelo…

Acaso tengo la culpa de algo?-pensó tom algo triste

-no tommy no toda .pero si la mayor parte….POR QUE SI TU NO HUBIESES HECHO QUE ME ENAMORARA DE TI, NO ESTARIAMOS A PUNTO DE ENTERRARNOS A NOSOTROS MISMOS¡¡- dijo bill gritando, mientras hundía su dedo en el pecho de tom con fuerza y lo empujaba cada vez mas brusco….

La espalda de tom pego con fuerza de la pared, un sonido seco salio del impacto.

Tom se quedo paralizado

Bill tomo las muñecas de su gemelo y las puso sobre sus cabezas pegadas a la pared, con tremenda fuerza…tom nunca habia imaginado que debajo de esa fragilidad y delicadeza pudiera haber tal fuerza bruta…

Tom miro con los ojos como platos como su gemelo se pasaba la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos tentadoramente.

El piercing de bill se encontraba húmedo y brillante fuera de su boca, jugueteando en las comisuras.

Bill se acerco a la boca de su gemelo quedando solo milímetros dejando una distancia tortuosa para el de rastas , coloco sus 2 manos sobre el pecho bien formado de tom, riendo despectivamente al sentir los desbocados latidos de ese corazón…que solo latía por el.

Entonces se inclino aun mas, rozando solo por un segundo los labios de tom con los suyos propios, aliento con aliento

…bill repaso los labios de su hermano con la punta de su lengua, logrando por fin que este soltara un gemido profundo y cerrara los ojos.

Entonces bill halo con fuerza de las rastas del castaño atrayéndolo hacia si, tomando por desprevenido al muy excitado tom.

Se unieron por fin en un beso profundo, tom no espero y con su lengua recorrió cada parte de esa boca, sin dejar un solo lugar sin repasar, bill se estremeció de placer, y justo entonces aprovecho para morder el labio inferior de su gemelo, con algo mas de fuerza de la esperada, haciendo que tom soltara un gemido de dolor, seguido por un muy audible jadeo provocado por la intromisión de una mano de bill en sus pantalones, recorrió con suma rapidez un camino de vellos, llegando en segundos a su destino, el miembro de tom, se alzaba grande y erecto dejando un muy visible bulto.

Los 2 gimieron con fuerza justo al mismo tiempo, cuando bill sintió como las manos de tom se aferraban a su trasero y lo atraía mas, la erección de tom rozo la suya propia pasando por alto la tela del pantalón…que comenzaba a molestar……

Y cuando tom sintió como la pequeña mano de su gemelo se cerraba alrededor de su miembro con una delicada presión…

Estas…duro….-fue lo que jadeo bill en el borde de la oreja de tom, bill adentro su lengua dentro del oído del castaño, dejando una placentera humedad… tom hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola de la pared mientras reía por el comentario…….

-no me imagino por que…..-fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que bill volviera a atrapar sus labios.

Se fundían en uno solo…

Deseaban más…

Ya que diablos importaba que tuviesen que salir en 10 minutos para la reunión mas importante de sus vidas…

Bill gemía sobre los labios de tom…haciendo que el de rastas solo se volviera mas loco de excitación

Tom llevo a bill hacia la cama…depositándolo muy suavemente sobre las blancas sabanas…

Sin dejar de besarlo coló sus manos por dentro de la camisa ajustada del moreno, acariciando su torso…deteniéndose un momento en los erectos pezones…la camisa empezaba a molestar tom se la quito rápido y la tiro en algún sitio…

Ahora el torso de su hermanito estaba a su dispocision

Tom lamió un camino desde la boca de su hermano hasta la cadera…deteniéndose en la estrella y repasando sus bordes con la lengua…chupándola…hizo lo mismo con los pezones…dejándolos mas duros que antes y haciendo que bill gimiese a todo pulmón…

Tom…ahh..tommy…-era lo que repetía bill mientras tom hacia que se frotaran sus erecciones con brusquedad…enviando oleadas de placer por su cuerpo…

Bill se coloco en segundos sobre su hermano…

Tomando la situación en sus manos de nuevo…

Tom acostado en la cama, solo deseaba desesperadamente besar a bill…este se lo impedía…pero tom logro envolver las caderas de su hermano con sus piernas…haciendo una mayor fricción

Bill se coloco sobre la pelvis de su gemelo, y empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás…

Los dos gemían y jadeaban…

-ah billy…ahh..no..no te detengas…-dijo tom casi sin voz, y subiendo las caderas para ayudar a su hermano…

Bill empezó a moverse mas rápido…

Mientras colocaba las manos en el pecho del de rastas para impulsarse más…

-mierda bill…creo..creo que me voy a ….-

No pudo terminar la frase, soltó un gemido que resonó en toda la habitación al mismo instante que su hermano…

Las piernas de tom resbalaron lentamente de las caderas de bill…

Los dos jadeaban exhaustos…..y bill se tendió sobre el pecho de su gemelo, suspirando..

Tom lo rodeo con sus brazos y enterró su nariz en el cabello de su hermano…aspirando su aroma…

Se quedaron así por un minuto…

-tommy?

-si bill-dijo tom entreabriendo los ojos…estaba apunto de quedarse dormido…

-tenemos que ir yendo ya a la sala de reunión…o llegaremos tarde…

Tom frunció el ceño y se froto los ojos.

Tienes razon…-mira como quedamos…-comento tom observando sus pantalones y los de su hermano…que exhibían un manchon mojado en la entrepierna…

Bill se sonrojo…

Y tom lo miro sin comprender…no lograba entender a su hermano…hacia apenas unos minutos que era una fiera sexual y ahora volvía hacer el niño bueno…..

Voy a cambiarme dijo bill levantándose rápido…fue hacia su maleta saco un pantalón nuevo y se puso a buscar la camisa que tom le habia quitado…

-tom donde tiraste mi camisa?-dijo bill aun sin dejar de buscar…

-ahh no lo se bill no me fije en eso…-dijo tom también sacando un pantalón limpio y otra playera…

-bien..pero cuando regresemos…la quiero de vuelta¡¡-fue lo que dijo bill en tono muy alto antes de meterse en el baño y cerrar de un portazo…

Tom bostezo…esa actividad entre hermanos lo habia dejado mas que exhausto…y aun faltaba mucho para que pudiese dormir tranquilo…

Se volteo para ver salir a su hermano del baño..que se habia arreglado magistralmente…y habia cambiado la camisa negra por una blanca que le quedaba perfecta con los jeans azul oscuro…

El cabello lacio y negro brillante le caía por los hombros…

Tom sonrió…lo mejor era que se calmara…si no se cojeria a su hermano allí mismo…

Bill lo miro expectante…

-salimos?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa y tomaba al mismo tiempo la llave de la habitación…

-si ya es hora…-dijo tom acomodándose la gorra y yendo hacia la puerta…situándose al lado de su gemelo

-eh bill una cosa mas antes de que salgamos…-

-si que pasa tom?-dijo volteándose a verlo

-por que…por que me tratabas así…antes de que tu sabes¡ sucediera…-dijo tom hablando rápido

-te refieres a las miradas de odio?-dijo bill sonriéndole calidamente

-eh si..eso mismo…-dijo tom asintiendo…….

Bill le dirigió una sonrisita

Tensión sexual tommy…-dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella……

Tom lo siguió…

Bajaron por el ascensor sin decir ni una palabra…

Llegaron al piso indicado y se bajaron…

El pasillo estaba desierto

Caminaron hasta dar con una puerta que decía: sala de reuniones 6

Se miraron, se rozaron las manos por un segundo

Tom asintió, con una mirada le dijo que todo estaría bien…

Y entraron…

Dejen reviews…


	9. la reunion y el monsoon

Sorry por la tardanza………..nada de tiempo libre y ganas de escribir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

La sala de reuniones era amplia y muy bien iluminada…

En la habitación estaban dispuestos 3 muebles, una mesa en el centro y a sus lados sofás largos y de aspecto cómodo.

Los Gs y dave se hallaban en uno de ellos, mientras q el otro estaba vació, dispuesto para lo gemelos.

Ellos caminaron lentamente y se sentaron, mas bien tom se dejo caer como derrotado por los nervios en el asiento, bill se sentó con elegancia y sofisticación, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su gemelo, antes de dirigir la vista al frente y encarar a sus amigos y su manager.

Observo detenidamente la cara de los presentes..

Gustav parecía curioso

Georg, ya sabia la noticia, pero habia jurado para con el mismo, hacer como que si sorprendía para evitar inconvenientes.

Dave era un caso totalmente distinto, se hallaba aprensivo y ofuscado.

Bill se removió en su asiento captando la atención de su hermano que lo miro, pudiendo observar la mandíbula apretada, los ojos brillantes y la palidez de su gemelo

-bien, empecemos, para algo se pauto esta reunión no?- dijo con voz fría el pelinegro.

Tom suspiro

El no era tonto, sabia que su hermano se estaba muriendo de nervios…mientras mas nervios, mas frio y sarcástico se volvería bill.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, tom movió levemente su pierna y su rodilla acaricio la del pelinegro. Que enseguida se relajo…

Era increíble cuanta confianza y seguridad se podía ganar con solo un toque entre ellos.

-bien que era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarnos bill?- dijo dave rompiendo el tenso silencio de la sala.

Bill dio un respingo, habia estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-si bueno, esto es algo serio, y también muy ….muy…muy….-

-muy bizarro¡- se apresuro a decir tom para ayudar a su gemelo…

Bill sonrio pero hacia el frente….su manera de agradecerle a su hermano en ese momento.

Tom esperaba una mirada por parte del pelinegro pero esta nunca llego…

Le bastaba con la sonrisa destinada a el pero dirigida a dave.

-tom y yo somos hermanos……..

-creí q eso ya estaba claro¡-dijo algo perplejo dave-

Bill le devolvió una fulminante mirada.

Si……..esta claro, pero lo que no esta claro aun, es si podría existir algo mas q una relación normal de hermanos entre nosotros¡¡¡- dijo bill molesto, por lo cual hablaba entre dientes.

La cara de dave se ensombreció….era un fantasma, su tez era mas blanca q la pared detrás de el.

Y gustav tenia la cara tensa y los ojos desorbitados…

Georg miro con disimulo a su manager y su amigo el baterista…

Observando sus reacciones….

Tenia que poner una cara de desconcierto rápido…

Pensó…

Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo

Esperando que fuera convincente…-y para el toque final-pensó mientras entre abría la boca…

Tom estaba al borde de la conmoción pero al observar la cara de el bajista no hizo mas que partirse en sonoras carcajadas………

De inmediato atrapo la mirada de todos los presentes….

La mirada de su hermano no podía ser mas asesina….

-como se puede reír en un momento así¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-era lo que pensaba un molesto pelinegro.

Dave lo miraba como si ya se le hubiese zafado el último tornillo…

Y gustav lo miraba desconcertantemente

La cara de georg era un poema…….

Se veía claramente ofendido por la burla hacia su mueca…

Las risas de tom fueron cesando hacia que se terminaron…sin la interrupción de nadie…

Bill volvió a centrar su vista adelante….eso se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil de realizar.

Olvidado el momento de locura del guitarrista dave fue el primero en hablar….

-a que te refieres bill?-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas seguro posible…no podia verse debil ante esos niños y sus ideas locas.

Bill suspiro….

-has oído hablar de ….del incesto?-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y en un tono tan bajito q apenas dave lo pudo escuchar….

Pero si lo hizo…al igual que gustav…..

Y sus caras ahora eran de un temor irracional…

Tal vez por que era mejor no enterarse?.......

De inmediato en la cara de dave apareció una mueca de asco al entender que era lo que podia estar ocurriendo…

Los ojos de bill se aguaron enseguida…..

Y tom entendió que ya era el momento de actuar..

-el incesto dave…me imagino que sabes lo que es no?- dijo tom mirándolo fijamente y de forma desafiante….se hallaba molesto, nadie hacia llorar a su hermano, nadie¡

-bien, como se que si, vamos a entablar una conversación entre adultos pues aquí ya nadie es un niño…antes que nada, preferiría que no dijesen ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA hasta que YO termine de hablar, y que traten de controlar sus expresiones lo mejor que puedan…-dijo un serio tom.

Bill miro disimuladamente a su hermano, se encontró con el perfil de su igual, no pudo evitar pensar lo perfecto que era tom, lo miro una fracción de segundo con admiración, su hermano nunca se habia visto ni comportado de una manera tan madura.

Y era por el…o mejor dicho…por ellos, por su nueva e impresionante relación amorosa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tom hizo una larga pausa que nadie se atrevió a romper, sus palabras habían sido captadas y realizadas a la perfección…

Que les parece si terminamos con esto rápido en vez de darles tantas vueltas, a si podríamos irnos a cenar mas temprano,- dijo tom con una media sonrisa.

-bill y yo somos novios….y no como una pareja de pervertidos….somos gemelos si…pero hace tiempo que nos dimos cuenta de que eso no bastaba y de que habia otro profundo sentimiento que no podíamos ocultar ni obviar, a si que luego de hablar y demostrar que no fallaríamos en esto que es algo muy difícil de sobrellevar, decidimos que podíamos ser novios, sin ningún inconveniente, pues ya somos mayores de edad y tenemos derecho de elegir lo que queremos, y yo lo que quiero es a bill………….punto y fin.

Dijo tom de lo mas relajado, ya sin nervio alguno, se recostó del espaldar del sofá y estiro lo brazos perezosamente….

Ya su trabajo habia culminado.

Todos en la sala se hallaban callados, ni el zumbido de una mosca se escuchaba.

Bill estaba petrificado, su hermano lo habia dicho¡¡¡¡ y de lo mas relajado y corto…

Empezó a sentirse feliz….de tener a un novio y hermano tan increíble…

Pero luego se dio cuenta de q aun faltaba la prueba mas importante…..su relación debía ser aceptada.

Y miro con terror la cara de dave…

Que se hallaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviese durmiendo y estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.

Gustav estaba estático…con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre los gemelos……

Y georg los miraba con cara se suspicacia….

-acaso tom podría haber sido mas comprensivo al explicar?-creo que ya traumo a gustav y a dave…

Maldición….necesitamos nuevo baterista y otro reemplazo de dave¡-pensaba el castaño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-y bien???, alguien tiene que ir a la enfermería o necesitan un psiquiatra???-dijo tom esperando reacciones por parte de los otros.

-bien si no hay nada que objetar yo y bill nos retiraremos…-dijo tom mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y lo jalaba pare levantarse, ya iban a mitad de camino hacia la puerta cuando una profunda voz los paralizo.

-ustedes listillos….vuelvan a sentarse…ahora¡¡¡¡-

Los gemelos se dieron la vuelta lentamente encarándose con el propietario de la voz.

Su manager habia abiertos los ojos, y tenia la cara lívida. Tenia lo puños fuertemente cerrados en su regazo.

Siéntense¡- dijo de un grito.

Tom lo miro, aun más desafiante que antes, el no tenia el derecho de gritarles, ni menos darles ordenes…no era su padre ni nada por el estilo.

Entrelazo fuertemente sus dedos con los de bill pegándolo mas hacia si.

-esta bien tommy….-fue lo que musito bill al oído de su gemelo.

Volvieron a avanzar lentamente y tomaron asiento, los Gs miraban a dave ambos con cara de asombro.

Dave inspiro profundamente, buscando paciencia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maldición están en problemas¡¡¡.pensaba georg, tratando de hacer algo que desviara la atención de sus incestuosos amigos…

Pero ya no habia vuelta atrás los gemelos habían desatado algo inimaginable en dave...

Su sentido de protección hacia la banda.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tom y bill………..juntos………….rayos, aun lo analizo, tom fue tan rápido…acaso no esta avergonzado…?, y con la reprimenda que les va a echar dave¡, aun no lo comprendo…como ellos dos¡ bueno que mas da¡ lo hecho, hecho esta¡, se supone q en estos momentos debo de apoyarlos…….

Por que son mis amigos.

Y no le hacen daño a nadie…

Bueno si….

Al corazón de dave…

Pero aparte a más nadie…

No bueno si…

A la banda no?

Si alguien más se llegara a enterar………

La banda se vendría abajo, eso si que seria malo…

Pero, ellos pudieron afrontar y decírnoslo…

Bueno….ya vendrá otra ocasión para hablar de eso…

Ahora….hay que ver si dave los mata o no¡-termino de pensar gustav mientras su mirada perdida, se encontraba de nuevo, enfocando la cara de dave.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-y ahora que dave?, nos regañaras por que estamos enamorados??-dijo tom con un tono nada respetuoso.

Bill jalo levemente la camisa de su hermano en señal de advertencia.

-tom, sabes….sabes…el impacto de esas palabras?-dijo dave buscando calmarse.

-a mi parecer no me parece que sean tan fuertes, solo para gente ignorante……-dijo tom contraatacando

Dave tembló en su puesto….pero ninguno de los presentes sabia si era por ira………

-eso no es normal…….-dijo dave señalándolos……..-son hermanos, acepto su relación de gemelos, acepto su conexión especial, siempre lo he hecho, por que es increíble…….q los hermanos tengan esa clase de unión……..-dave hizo una pausa…

Los gemelos lo observaban tranquilos, esperando la continuación de sus palabras.

-no va tan mal….-era lo que pensaba tom, mientras miraba como su manager volvía a hablar.

Apretó mas la mano de bill.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

-pero chicos, por favor compréndame¡, en estos momentos soy la persona que vela por ustedes….tengo que cuidar de la banda…no puedo permitir que ustedes hagan algo que pueda perjudicarlos a nivel publicitario…-

-lo entendemos dave¡ en serio que si…somos cuidadosos¡-interrumpió bill. pero de inmediato corto sus palabras…lo mejor era callar hasta que dave terminara de opinar….

Dave suspiro

-eso no lo pongo en duda bill…para nada. Pero son jóvenes¡, están seguros de que podrán con algo así?-dijo dave mirándolos en forma de reproche.

Tomando en serio las palabras de dave, bill se volteo a mira a su gemelo, encontrándose con esos increíbles ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por la cara de su igual…

Bill también sonrió, no se podía estar mas feliz¡

De inmediato volvió a ponerse serio…estaba mas que seguro de que habia parecido una quinceañera enamorada¡.

Si podemos…-dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, que se voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

Esa acción arranco una sonrisa por parte de georg y gustav….ellos no lo admitían pero les gustaba cuando los hermanos decían algo al mismo tiempo…

Dave también sonrió, muy a su pesar…

-chicos, chicos, chicos, en que situación me ponen……..tienen 19 años cumplidos, los dejo en sus manos, espero que no sean descuidados…..

Y ustedes…no van a decir nada?-dijo tom triunfalmente dirigiéndose a los Gs

Gustav miro con nerviosismo….

-ehh…pues…no…dave tiene razon, y si ustedes de verdad se quieren, pues por mi no hay problema….solo, solo espero que se tomen las cosas con calma-termino de decir gustav, como siempre muy objetivo.

Luego de eso gustav les regalo una pequeña sonrisa, señal de que todo estaba bien.

Tom asintió…

-georg?- dijo bill acentuando el nombre en cada silaba….

Bill le dirigió una significativa mirada.

-pues que mas puedo decir, esto me ha dejado en schok¡, pero…creo q opino lo mismo que gus……-dijo también esbozando una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa picara…enmarcada por las dos cortinas de cabellos lacio y castaño que caían con gracia…

Gustav vio eso y sintió un ligero temblor en su estomago……mariposas……..

Muchas…

Gustav se sonrojo por eso q habia sentido y volvió a observar a los gemelos algo azorado

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

-chicos……esto ha terminado aquí, ya hemos entendido todo…esperemos que triunfen en su relación… y, bueno los apoyamos en todo- decía dave mientras se levantaba del mueble y tomaba su chaqueta.

Los demás lo imitaron.

-recuerden¡ nada de ……de……….cariños entre ustedes ante cámaras¡ esta bien?-pregunto dave preocupado…

-entendido¡¡¡-dijeron los gemelos a coro.

-bien- dave asintió con pesadez.

-bueno…creo q ya tengo q ir-dijo dave viendo su reloj.

-tengo una reunión muy importante con una revista…-dave dio unos cuantos dudosos hacia lo gemelos….vacilando…

Ellos entendieron lo que quería hacer, y se soltaron sus manos enseguida.

Tom ya estado apunto de extender su mano…pera estrecharla profesionalmente con dave, pero se llevo una grata sorpresa, al ver como dave lo abrazaba con fuerza y le daba palmaditas en la espalda…

Tom sonrió feliz…una sonrisa radiante que ilumino toda la sala.

Y le devolvió con creces el abrazo y las palmadas a dave.

Dave se separo de tom algo azorado…

Y procedió hacer lo mismo con bill…

Bill no podía estar más emocionado en su vida, ningún premio se comparaba con ese momento.

Dave se aclaro la garganta y se volteo para dedicarle un cortes asentimiento de cabeza a los Gs. Que veían sonrientes la escena.

Y sin mas salio de la habitación.

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, giro sobre sus talones…

-3 cosas mas chicos¡-

-1mero, acuérdense de decirle a simone¡-dijo serio

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos con miradas de terror, eso definitivamente nunca lo harían ¡

-2do confió en que no coquetearan en conciertos, entrevistas, tomas de fotos, firmas de autógrafos y…………….

-ya entendimos eso dave querido¡¡¡-dijo bill con la voz algo aguda y poniendo cara de niño bueno…(**N/A: no le hace falta jiji¡¡¡¡).**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tom se removió inquieto, habia una punzada en el estomago….bien…no habia duda de que eran celos……….de que su gemelo se dirigiera así a alguien mas¡ tan cariñosamente¡…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bill sintió esa reacción por parte de su gemelo…..y lo miro, sus miradas chocaron unos segundos.

-nada de celos tom kaulitz¡-era lo que expresaba la mirada del menor y que solo tom pudo comprender

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dave ignorando olímpicamente todo eso……..

-bien y por ultimo, NO QUIERO QUE SE DESCUIDEN, siempre hay una cámara donde menos lo piensan…-dijo dave mas serio que nunca…

-nos vemos luego chicos¡-dijo con una gran sonrisa…y cerrando la puerta tras de si con un portazo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tom fruncía el seño…

-creo…creo…q dave tiene bipolaridad¡ quien me apoya en mi teoría¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡?-dijo mirándolos a todos con fingida preocupación, todos rieron…..

Luego hubo un ligero silencio que gustav rompió

-chicos se hace tarde…y creo q ya debemos irnos no?-

.si es lo mejor tengo hambre¡¡¡-dijo Georg frotándose el estomago y relamiéndose con una pizza imaginaria.

-tu siempre tienes hambre¡¡¡¡-dijo gustav viéndolo con ceño.

-como sea¡-dijo georg moviendo una mano, restándole importancia al comentario………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los 4 chicos se encaminaron al pasillo…y hacia el ascensor…nadie decía nada, pero continuamente los gemelos intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

Los Gs Ignoraban eso.

Al llegar al ascensor gustav paro…

-lo siento chicos hasta aquí llego yo…aun no voy a dormir…voy a quedarme caminando por allí….-decía balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies, como un niño que esta a punto de hacer algo malo y se comporta como si nada.

-siempre gustav….normal en el…-murmuro georg mientras entraba al ascensor y era seguido por los gemelos.

-bueno hasta mañana gus¡¡¡-dijo bill despidiéndose alegremente y moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

-buenas noche gustav…..¡-dijo tom arrastrando las palabras…ni siquiera lo estaba viendo a el….

Tom tenia la vista en el perfil sonriente de su hermano, su perfecta nariz. Sus perfectos y rosados pómulos…

Sus labios, carnosos……..y perfectos………rosados…brillantes…tan besables….lo deseaba….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Y gustav tampoco observaba al de rastas…..no….observaba a cierto castaño que le devolvía una profunda mirada… triste y de enojo….

Y gus no sabia por que…

La razon se hallaba oculta en el corazón de georg….. y en sus plan frustrado y en sus ideas de una vida feliz, con el amor de su vida……….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-regresaras temprano a nuestra habitación?- pregunto georg con un tono frio y de indiferencia….

-gustav reacciono…

-ehh…si, por supuesto……..-dijo no muy convencido…

-bien¡- dijo georg con algo de sarcasmo, soltó el botón del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, dejando atrás a gustav.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gustav suspiro cansinamente, se sentía pesado… demasiadas emociones en ese día, lo de los gemelos era tan incomprensible…pero ya se acostumbraría¡¡¡….

Camino arrastrando lo pies, no iba a caminar….habia mentido…se dirigía al bar. Del hotel.

Al llegar se sentó en la barra y le pidió un whisky barman, este lo dio, y gustav se lo tomo de un trago.

Quería ahogar no las penas….si no los recuerdos de ese día…lo que habia por………ah ya que importaba¡¡¡ lamentaba que no pudiera ser permanente el estado de inconciencia .

Y a si siguió…pidiendo otro, y otro mas después de ese.

Ya vería como después llegaría a su habitación…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de allí salio la linda parejita del día……….

Agarradas disimuladamente de la mano….. y salio georg.

Los gemelos le dieron las buenas noches a georg…

Obtuvieron como respuesta un gruñido seguido de un portazo….georg ya se habia encerrado en su habitación…que era la que quedaba al salir del ascensor…

Los gemelos llegaron a la suya, que estaba algo lejos de la de georg y gustav….

Abrieron la puerta…

Y cerraron, pasándole llave…

Tom buscaba tanteando por la pared, el encendedor de la luz, cuando unas delicadas y frías manos lo tomaron por la camisa y lo voltearon…

En un segundo tom estaba besando con pasión los labios del amor de su vida…

-te quiero mucho bill…-dijo tom cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

En la oscuridad sintió como alguien le obligaba a subir la cabeza…

-yo también tommy-

Tom sintió ese calido aliento…embriagador…compartía el mismo aire de su hermano en ese momento.

Cerro los ojos, cuando un pequeño beso fue depositado sobre sus labios…y se quedaron a si unos segundos…

Sintiendo el amor correr por las venas……….haciendo palpitar su corazón, y soñar con su igual……..

De repente la estancia se ilumino.

Y tom abrió lo ojos…

Su hermano lo miraba dulcemente

Encontraste el control de la luz¡-dijo tom riendo…

-si……jeje-dijo bill retirando su mano del encendedor, que ahora se hallaba en *on*

Bill dio unos pasos y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Tom observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-vamos a hacer algo divertido ¡-dijo tom emocionado…

-como que?-dijo bill mientras veía su reloj de pulsera.

-que hora es?-pregunto el de rastas empezando a maquinar.

-exactamente las 8:56…..-dijo bill mirando con curiosidad a tom, y a su maquiavélica sonrisa…

Tom fue hacia la ventana de la habitación, y corrió las cortinas…

Se veía un gran panorama de la ciudad…….luces brillantes y de colores difuminadas por el cristal…

Tom miro hacia el cielo…que no podía mostrar otro aspecto peor y terrorífico, estaba lleno de unas inmensas y espesas nubes negras y grises….cada segundo se partía un rayo en el horizonte…

Y el trueno resonaba a miles de kilómetros de allí… solo se escuchaban ecos…

Abrió la ventana con cuidado…de inmediato una fuerte brisa fría inundo la habitación…la brisa era constante y no se detenía…

Tom aspiro profundamente, la brisa traía olor a lluvia, el no era adivino del tiempo…pero podía decir con seguridad que una magnifica tormenta se acercaba… otra ráfaga de viento movió sus pesadas rastas…

Cerró la ventana y se volteo…

-bill puedes poner el canal del tiempo-dijo tom sentándose al lado de su gemelo y notando que tenia el control de la televisión.

Bill asintió, prendió el televisor y puso el canal del clima, utilizando lo que sabia de ingles tom pudo saber de que sus predicciones eran ciertas…se acercaba una tormenta…

-monsoon…-murmuro para si mismo y con la mirada perdida…-

Que dices cariño?-pregunto bill apagando el televisor y yendo por una bebida al minibar…

-no nada, nada…-

-hey bill que te parece si subimos a la terraza y nos bañamos en la piscina…-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa…

Bill lo miro extrañado…

-tom no seas……es de noche y hace frio…y-

-si lo se lo se billa¡¡¡-interrumpió tom.-pero es algo que nunca hacemos algo nuevo y divertido, deja de ser tan aburrido de una vez si???-dijo tom poniendo cara de perrito abandonado….

Bill rodó los ojos y dejo la bebida en la mesa de noche…

-bien supongamos que subamos…que haríamos allí y MAS SI SE ACERCA UNA TORMENTA¡¡¡.dijo bill controlando sus palabras.

-tom sonrió-bueno nos bañaríamos…hablaríamos…y si nos alcanza la tormenta…jugar bajo la lluvia…..esas cosas…….-termino tom, sonrojándose…….como una niñita enamorada

Tom bajo la cabeza…pensando en esas cosas y con un tierna sonrisa en sus labios…

Bill también sonreía…no le podía decir que no….su hermano estaba ilusionado…

-ash¡¡¡ esta bien tom¡¡¡- dijo bill yendo hacia su maleta en el suelo…lo mas probable a buscar un bañador…

Tom sonrió feliz…

Y también se levanto sin decir nada mas….no fuera ser que bill cambiara de opinión…….

Los truenos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca…………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bien aki termina este cap, gracias por leer, el próximo estará realmente interesante¡¡¡¡no se lo pierdan¡¡¡¡

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	10. comenzando una larga noche

Bueno ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo, se que me tarde un monton, pero prefiero eso…y esperar a que me den mis ataques de inspiración, a hacer un mal capitulo, se que esta corto pero actualizare seguido

El timbre del ascensor sono, anunciando que ese era su piso, los gemelos se miraron con complicidad antes de salir, ante sus ojos se abria un magnifico paisaje, una amplia terraza decorada con plantas de todo tipo, en el centro se abria una piscina gigante con forma circular, y sus aguas se movian levemente al ser golpeadas por el viento. Habia decenas de sillas reclinables alrededor, y estas a su vez eran tapadas por sombrillas de color blanco.

-woow, dijo bill mientras admiraba todo. Su vista empezo a ascender hasta llegar al firmamento, donde una luna llena brillaba con toda su intensidad, mientras las espesas nubes se arremolinaban a su alrededor. El viento movio con fuerza el cabello de bill. Este sonrio al sentir las suaves cosquillas del cabello en su nuca. Luego repentinamente unos fuertes brazos rodearon su diminuta cintura. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro. Incluso sin ver sabia que su gemelo sonreia a sus espaldas. Se dejo descansar en el pecho del mayor, sintiendo la calidez del mismo, un contraste perfecto para el viento helado que le golpeaba el rostro. Nunca se habia sentido mejor en su vida. Se sentia a salvo, en los brazos de la persona mas importante de su vida.

Tom mientras tanto, pensaba casi lo mismo. Y se sentia igual. En perfecta paz. Libre de todo sentimiento de asfixia u opresión, como con los que luchaba hacia apenas una hora…apreto mas a el pelinegro contra si, y deposito un beso en la curvatura de su cuello, luego otro, y luego otro mas, hasta que para su sorpresa, su hermanito se giro para quedar frente a el. Sin despegar la vista de los ojos de tom, bill llevo sus manos al cabello de su hermano y desato la liga que mantenia sus rastas juntas, tom se dejo hacer, mientras delineba cada rasgo delicado de bill, sintiendose orgulloso de la perfeccion del pelinegro (N/A: la misma que el tiene). Bill dejo caer la liga al suelo. Tom sintio como sus rastas acariciaban sus omoplatos.

Bill se acerco mas, quedando a centímetros de sus labios, los dos respiraban el mismo aire, y sus alientos se veian a la perfeccion al escapar de sus bocas, como un vapor neblinoso. – me gustas mas al natural – dijo bill sin despegar la vista de los labios de tom. Luego subio su mirada encontrandose con los brillantes orbes de su gemelo mayor, tom se sentia desfallecer todo en el pelinegro era irresistible, totalmente seductor, lo llamaban esos labios, eso ojos, incluso la forma de hablar, y el tono utilizado. Y lo mejor es que bill era solo suyo.

-a mi tambien me gustas mas tu al natural, pero no dejas de echarte todo ese maquillaje – dijo tom suavemente sin querer herir u ofender a su hermano. Bill esbozo una pequeña y misteriosa sonrisa, - eso esta bien, pero el maquillaje forma parte de mi estilo, mi forma de ser…me siento bien con el puesto, y tambien cuando no lo tengo sobre mi cara – respondio bill de la misma manera suave con la que su hermano le habia hablado. – ademas, hay ciertos momentos como este, en los que puedes observar mi rostro sin nada de maquillaje – termino de decir bill mientras enterraba sus dedos por entre las rastas de tom, el castaño hecho su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de los suaves masajes que le daba bill con las yemas de sus dedos, - disfrutar de ti, en todo tu esplendor - dijo tom, mientras abria sus ojos.

Bill sonrio con mas ganas aun, a veces tom podia llegar a ser muy dulce, y eso era lo que lo que mas amaba de su gemelo.

Tom se acerco a bill para besarlo de una buena vez por todas. Pero bill imperceptiblemente se alejo, soltando una carcajada. Tom fruncio el ceño...- genial- penso – ahora estoy atrapado en la cima de un edificio de 60 pisos con un loco…-

-de que te ries? – pregunto tom avanzando un paso hacia el pelinegro.

-va a ver mas tiempo para eso tommy, por que no nos metemos a la piscina? – dijo bill dando dos pasos hacia atrás, y señalando a sus espaldas.

Tom cabeceo decepcionado, necesitaba un beso cargado de un millon de emociones…de esos que siempre le regalaba bill impulsivamente desde hacia apenas dias, se obligo a salir de sus pensamientos cuando vio la silueta de su bill caminar hasta el borde de la piscina y adoptar postura de clavado, capto la penetrante mirada que le dedico bill por encima del hombro, sintio una pequeña descarga electrica en su estomago, y posteriormente otra en su entrepierna cuando el pelinegro saco su pequeño, redondo, y tierno traserito hacia el.

Eso no le podia estar pasando a el…no a tom kaulitz, cuanto mas podria aguantar antes de querer tirarse a bill?


	11. el trampolín y bill

El bateria abrio la puerta de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, agradecio que las bisagras estuvieran muy bien engrasadas, por que la puerta no chirrio para nada. Pero fracaso en todo intento cuando al entrar tropezo con una maleta y cayo al suelo con estrepito. En seguida la habitación se ilumino, - quien esta alli?!!!! - grito un castaño cuyo cabello estaba todo revuelto y enredado. – gustav? – dijo georg levantandose de la cama y yendo hacia el chico tirado en el suelo. Lo ayudo a levantarse con algo de esfuerzo, al acercarse a el noto el fuerte olor a whisky que desprendia. – woow, si que has estado bebiendo… a mi tambien me impresiono lo de los gemelos pero no es para tanto! – decia georg mientras colocaba al rubio en su cama correspondiente. – no estoy tan borracho, no tienes por que preocuparte tanto – dijo gustav incorporandose un poco y tratando de quitarse los zapatos. Una vez que lo hubo logrado los lanzo lejos, y vio como georg le tendia una botella de agua – ten te hara bien – le dijo el castaño, gustav asintio y tomo la botella, le dio unos sorbos y se la devolvio. Georg dejo la botella aun lado y se sento en la cama al lado de su amigo. – esperemos que para mañana no te quede resaca o dave te matara…no mejor dicho nos matara por haberte dejado beber tanto! – pensaba preocupado georg, no notando que a su lado gustav se despojaba de toda su ropa. Cuando georg por fin pudo reacciona noto el blanco torso de gustav delante de el, alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la del rubio. Georg trago saliva muy fuertemente.

iré a bañarme – dijo gustav obviando lo mejor posible la mirada y la reaccion de georg.

-si…esta bien…- respondio el castaño desviando la mirada.

Una vez que el rubio se hallaba de espaldas caminando hacia el baño se permitio mirarlo solo un poco, viendo embobado como los musculos de la ancha espalda del menor se contraian al caminar y mover los brazos, y dejo caer la mirada con descaro para buscar la linea del boxer que cubria las mejores partes de gustav…

Suspiro con frustración inconcientemente cuando la puerta se cerro detrás del rubio, con pesadez se levanto de la cama ajena y se dirigio a la suya, se acosto, y alcanzo el control de la TV, la prendio y empezo hacer zapping en ella…no habia nada interesante que ver, lo dejo en un canal cualquiera y centro su vista en la puerta blanca al otro lado del cuarto, a su pesar, y para su deleite su mente cruzo lazos con su imaginación y empezo a imaginarse imágenes de lo que podria estar haciendo el rubiecito dentro de la ducha…- tallandose cada parte de su cuerpo con el jabon, dejando que el agua corriera tibia y relajante sobre su contraido cuerpo…-pensaba sin vergüenza el castaño…

Hacia tiempo que georg se habia decidido a que los placeres no se pueden negar…y tampoco los sentimientos, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Y no era correspondido…para su infortunio. El amor, para con la persona que fuera, no era un pecado, no era malo, ya habia quedado bien claro cuando supo lo de los gemelos, cuando vio como se apoyaban juntos para decir a unas cuantas personas, ese hermoso y peligroso secreto que guardaban, bill y tom eran el uno para el otro…pero y el y gustav?, tenia que pensarlo, eran solo muy buenos amigos, pero gustav era un hombre…y aunque intentara no podia imaginarselo de otra forma, le gustaba un hombre…pero y eso que tenia? No era gay…se sentia muy atraido hacia las mujeres, pero tambien se sentia atraido hacia un solo hombre, gustav, acaso lo mismo le habia pasado a los gemelos?, aunque ellos eran hermanos, y aparte gemelos, eso lo haria aun mas sucio y extraño?, no definitivamente, no!- pensaba georg, tratando de convencerse, - el amor se permite de cualquier manera…siempre y cuando se de verdad…-se repetia mentalmente una y otra vez el castaño. Y desde entonces dejaba volar su imaginación, siempre quedaba soñar…ya que no estaba seguro si algun dia podria confesarle a gustav de alguna forma, sus sentimientos hacia el.

Gustav nunca habia dado señales, ni ningun tipo de indirecta que le hiciera saber que podria ser correspondido.

*mientras en la ducha*

georg….georg……..georg…..desde cuando georg se comporta tan extraño?!- pensaba gustav mientras enjuagaba el jabon de su cuerpo. – desde cuando georg me lanza ese tipo de miradas?, o tal vez…es que soy despistado?...georg bien podria estarme mirando de esa forma desde hace meses…….maldicion…tal vez incluso años, pero sera que sabe lo que siento por el?, se habra dado cuenta?, dios si es a si…por que aun no me lo hace saber, sera que esta jugando conmigo?....

un sonido de choque lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, el jabon se habia caido de su soporte, se inclino lo recogio y lo volvio a poner en su sitio.

-gustav estas bien? – escucho la voz de georg desde el otro lado de la puerta, eso casi lo hace caerse. – si! – le respondio mientras terminaba de enjuagarse y cerraba la ducha, - escuche un golpe! – grito georg, - si se me cayo algo- le respondio gustav, rezando para que el castaño terminara con su interrogatorio. – bueno – dijo georg, y luego todo fue seguido por un preciado silencio.

Gustav salio de la ducha, se seco y se vistio, estaba a punto de salir cuando su mirada se encontro con su reflejo en el espejo. Se acerco a el, y vio su rostro con ojeras, profundas ojeras, necesitaba dormir bien para hacerlas desaparecer, no fuera hacer que la prensa pensara que era explotado por la disquera, o era drogadicto o muy fiestero…..todo lo que se inventavan esas personas…

Suspiro y salio del baño, georg estaba de espaldas a el y aparentemente dormido, sonrio al ver la Tv prendida…recordando la mala costumbre que tenia el castaño de quedarse dormido sin apagarla, fue a la televisión y la apago directamente. De seguro el control estaria sepultado bajo georg.

Se acosto en su cama y se quedo viendo el techo de la habitación…pensando…

Mientras que a metros de el, el mayor tambien pensaba, con una pequeña y picara sonrisa en sus labios.

………………………………………………………………………o0o………………………………………………………………………….

Un sonido pastoso como el crepitar del fuego se escuchaba desde unas muy escondidas duchas en la terraza del hotel, 2 amantes ignoraban todo a su alrededor, excepto por lo besos y caricias apasionadas que el otro le brindaba.

Bill se hallaba aprisionado, de espaldas, contra la pared de baldosas, el cuerpo de su hermano se rozaba con insistencia contra el suyo, sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro, despacio, recorriendo cada lugar, el beso se volvia mas intenso con forme iban pasando los segundos, tom coloco una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de bill, despegandolo un poco de la pared, y aprisionandolo mas contra el, despego sus labios de los deliciosos labios de bill por unos instantes y empezo a trazar un camino de besos muy humedos por la linea de la mandibula del menor, yendo desde la barbilla y terminando detrás de la oreja, donde respiro aceleradamente, provocandole escalofrios a bill, luego bajo un poco mas hacia la curvatura en el cuello de bill, y empezo a succionar todo trozo de piel que encontrara, bill gimio con fuerza, pero este fue acallado rapidamente por un beso desesperado de tom bill no aguantaba mas…necesitaba mas de su gemelo, empezo a rozarse contra la entrepierna del de rastas, lo mas rapido que le permitia su cuerpo, que era recorrido por constantes escalofrios, tom se dio cuenta de la dureza de su hermano, bill sentia como su entrepierna se inflamaba con rapidez, y sus piernas ya casi no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo, tom miro a los ojos a bill, percibiendo la suplica en ellos, volvio a besarlo, esta vez de forma dulce y tierna, su mano acariciaba la piel de la espalda de bill, tom la encontraba tersa y agradable al tacto, su hermano estaba hecho justo para se impulso con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en las piernas, y las enrollo alrededor de las caderas del mayor, aprisionando, tom por su parte no se quedaba atrás, hacia minutos que su entrepierna habia empezado a palpitar dolorosamente, y sentir la presion de bill era bastante satisfatorio, pero no suficiente, dirigio una rapida mirada a la angelical cara del moreno, las mejillas de bill estaban sonrojadas, de una forma que lo hacia ver incluso mas apetecible para tom, la frente del menor estaba perlada por pequeñas gotitas de sudor, y sus labios entre abiertos, hinchados y rojos hicieron que una ola de exitacion recorriera al de rastas, que enseguida se lanzo a los labios de su gemelo, devorandolos con ansias, bill, al mismo tiempo empezo un vaiven desenfrenado contra la entrepierna de tom, cada roce le enviaba a traves del cuerpo sensaciones indescriptibles para ellos.

Un trueno resono sobre sus cabezas, y tom se separo de bill con algo de brusquedad. – ya es hora…- le dijo a bill con una sonrisa, bill rodo los ojos ante la expresión de ganas de su gemelo.

Bill solto el agarre a las caderas de tom, y el otro a su vez terminaba ese encuentro con un delicado beso en los labios del moreno.

Tom tomo por el brazo a bill, casi arrastrandolo mientras el otro reia por la insistencia, salieron de las duchas y caminaron con algo de dificultad por la gran ereccion entre sus piernas, que abultaba sus trajes de baño. Apenas al salir del refugio que le brindaban los baños, unas gotas gruesas les cayeron encima, la piscina ya no estaba en calma como la ultima vez que la habian visto, ahora se mecia cada vez que una gota caia sobre la superficie, y creaba ondas que se extendian hacia las orillas…

Tom con una marcada sonrisa de burla le señalo a bill el alto trampolín que se elevaba sobre la piscina.

El de rastas dejo escapar una carcajada…tal vez por la expresión de terror que tenia bill al ver hacia el alto trampolín…o por que la entrepierna de bill estaba mucho mas grande que la de el…eso significaba que el pelinegro necesitaba mas…


	12. dolor, placer, in die nacht

**Hola, Y disculpen mi tardanza, pero a veces las cosas se me complican un poco, es pero les guste este cap igual que los otros.**

La cima del trampolín se veía amenazante para bill, su temor a las alturas convertía al trampolín en una especie de mounstro gigante que estaba dispuesto a comérselo, siguiendo las órdenes de su gemelo, echo una rápida mirada de furia a su hermano, que alzo las manos en señal de paz y retrocedió un paso con fingido terror.

-no lo haré- dijo el menor de los gemelos cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-oh vamos billa será divertido!-presiono tom a su hermano, instándole hacerlo.

-tom, no puedo mojar el cabello! Sabes el daño que le haría el cloro!- gritaba bill como histérico mientras tom pensaba que habia sido un error eso de subir a la piscina.

Un trueno seguido de un relámpago los sobresalto, luego se miraron y se echaron a reír, por lo tonta que era la idea de estar en la cima de un edificio tan alto mientras habia una potente tormenta eléctrica… al caer en la cuenta dejaron de reír de golpe y bill trago con fuerza.

-no dejaremos que una tonta tormenta nos arruine la noche billy, no!- dijo tom acercándose a su hermano y rodeándole con sus brazos, el cabello negro de bill le hacia cosquillas en la cara. Era agradable.

Pero de repente…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!-PUM!

-que, que ocurre!!!!!!!!- grito gustav asustado mientras prendía la lámpara que se hallaba al lado de su cama y la tomaba como arma, pegándola a su pecho.

Vio la cama de georg revuelta, y al lado de ella en el piso a su castaño amigo, enredado en las sabanas, luciendo claramente infartado y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Gustav se obligo a salir a si mismo de la cama, ya que habia quedado congelado del susto al ser despertado bruscamente por un gran grito.

-georg?- pregunto cautelosamente mientras se acercaba, georg lo miro volteando su cara de repente, haciendo que le tronaran los huesos del cuello, ante ese sonido gustav se estremeció visiblemente.

-El…EL, el!!!- repetía una y otra vez georg a gustav, que empezó a preocuparse, mucho.

-cálmate georg de que hablas?- dijo gustav tratando de que su voz sonara segura y autoritaria.

-tom- dijo en un susurro el mayor.

-que pasa con el, tuviste solo una pesadilla georg.- dijo gustav como calmando a un niño pequeño.

-no, no, no, tom va ahogar a bill!!!- dijo georg levantándose de repente y cayendo de nuevo hacia un lado por la sabana enredada en sus pies.

Gustav lo hizo sentarse en la cama, controlándose de no pegarle a georg con la lámpara que aun sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho, se habia despertado por eso?

-georg, solo fue un estupido sueño! Vuélvete a dormir y mas te vale no volver a despertarme o te arrepentirás!- dijo gustav ya claramente molesto, con un golpe sordo dejo la lámpara en su lugar y se acostó en su cama, miro unos segundos a Georg que se hallaba confundido y luego de asegurarse de que el moreno ya se habia recostado de nuevo en la cama, el apago la luz, se dio la vuelta y cerro los ojos, esperando poder dormirse rápido, pero empezó a pensar en lo tontas que eran las ideas de su amigo, dios no podía concebir la idea de tom ahogando a bill! Idiota, solo era una idiotez!, y entre esa clase de pensamientos se quedo dormido.

…………………………………………….. oOo ……………………………………………

Mientras en la piscina del hotel:

-AL AGUA!- grito el chico de rastas mientras empujaba a su gemelo a la piscina, y como estaban abrazados por consiguiente, tom también cayo con el.

En la fracción de segundo que vio el rostro de su igual, vio terror, y furia… UPS estaría en problemas cuando sus pies tocaran la tierra, o también habia sido un error tirarse con su gemelo a la honda piscina? Estaba al tanto de que bill podía matar con cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano, eso también incluiría una gran piscina? O al menos el agua que era capaz de ahogar a alguien…

Ya era muuy tarde para recapacitar al caer, los dos cuerpos hicieron salpicar el agua por todas partes, tom soltó el abrazo pero en cambio tomo la mano de bill entrelazando sus dedos con los de su gemelo y apretando suavemente, salieron a la superficie dando bocanadas en busca de oxigeno, tom rápidamente busco la mirada del pelinegro, encontrándola para su sorpresa a centímetros de la suya, la sorpresa lo hizo dar un grito ahogado, bill tenia los labios contraídos y el cabello pegado a la cara, sus ojos brillaban, y no precisamente por ganas de llorar.

-bill?- pregunto tom tratando aguantar la risa al ver a el pelinegro en ese estado, podría resultar aterrador por la forma como lo miraba pero definitivamente a tom le parecía que bill se veía muy lindo de esa forma, Enfadado, bill alzo una ceja, como pidiendo respuestas al mayor.

-no puedes matarme bill…oh no, mira eso seria cometer fratricidio, y aparte si me mataras, matarías a tu alma gemela, y por consiguiente a ti! Por que literalmente uno de nosotros no puede vivir si el otro esta muerto!- hablaba tom sin parar, desbordando suficiencia.

-además, te costaría un montón encontrar un excelente guitarrista como yo para la banda…y…- el monologo de tom fue cortado repentinamente, mas bien el rubio fue obligado a dejar de hablar, pero aun seguía emitiendo sonidos entendibles, cuando se dio cuenta que bill habia juntado sus bocas en un apasionado beso, a tom le ardieron las entrañas cuando sintió la lengua del pelinegro recorrer todo el interior de su húmeda cavidad, inconcientemente llevo sus manos a la nuca de bill para profundizar aquel beso tan delicioso. Bill mantenía sus manos bajo el agua acomodadas a los costados de tom, lentamente las fue subiendo hasta llegar a la espalda de tom, donde empezó a acariciar la piel del mayor y a jugar con sus rastas, tom al igual que su igual no pudo dejar las manos quietas y las llevo hacia un nuevo destino, el trasero de su gemelo, lo atrajo hacia si, sus entrepiernas algo mas activas por el frio del agua chocaron, haciendo salir gemidos de ambas bocas, tom masajeaba con destreza innata las nalgas de su gemelo, logrando hacer que bill dejara escapar innumerables jadeos, las uñas de bill se fueron clavando lentamente en los omoplatos del rubio, que poco a poco fue sintiendo ese dolor, ese placentero y único dolor, tom termino el beso abruptamente cuando sintió que las uñas de su hermano ya habían traspasado su piel, y ahora se deslizaban decisivamente por su espalda, ahogo el grito de dolor, y miro a los orbes de bill, que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-una pequeña venganza tommy…espero que no te duela tanto- hablo bill antes de que su hermano pudiera preguntar siquiera la razon de tan inesperada acción.

Tom cabeceo, sintiendo el ardor en su espalda, aun estaba aturdido por tantas emociones, una brisa fría soplo y le alivio las heridas, mientras los gemelos seguían mirándose sonó otro trueno, pero esta vez ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron, estaban demasiado encerrados en sus pensamientos.

-por que el beso?, pensé que estabas molesto conmigo?- pregunto tom rompiendo el silencio

Bill soltó un profundo suspiro- todo resulto tan excitante segundos después de que nos lanzaste hacia el agua, y decidí hacer lo que el corazón me obligaba y olvidar a la mente, seguir mis impulsos- completo bill, que al darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho, empezó a sonrojarse inevitablemente.

-wooow, tremendos impulsos, yo sabia que si te descontrolabas llegabas a mucho, pero no a tanto!- dijo tom al tiempo que hacia una mueca de dolor por las heridas aun sangrantes en su espalda.

-si lo siento, pero aun a si te lo mereces, ya te habia advertido sobre mi cabello…-dijo bill con la misma sonrisita que la ves anterior. Tom soltó una suave y melodiosa risa, algo sarcástica, si ya, aprendí la lección. Ahora tengo que utilizar el tiempo en el que mañana podríamos a ver pasado junto para alisarme de nuevo el cabello.

Tom al escuchar eso hizo una mueca de reprobación.

bueno, supongo que me merezco todo eso…pero lo volvería hacer si me puedo ganar otro beso como ese- dijo tom mientras sus ojos brillaban con la misma lujuria con la que habían brillado los de bill. Bill asintió.

-no tienes que volverlo hacer, por eso. – dijo bill muy sonrojado, sentía su cara arder.

Tom alargo una mano y la poso delicadamente sobre la mejilla de bill. Acaricio con su pulgar el pómulo porcelanico del pelinegro. Bill cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave y tierno contacto que le brindaba su igual.

-mi hermoso ángel tentador-susurro tom, mas para si mismo que para bill.

Esa impactante declaración hizo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de tom, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados suavemente y una clara serenidad y paz.

Bill estuvo observando el exquisito rostro de su igual por tiempo indefinido, contagiándose de la paz que este le brindaba. Tom fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, y se encontró con la atenta y absorta mirada de bill. Que reacciono en cuanto noto que tom habia abierto los ojos.

No te aburro? – dijo tom con una sonrisa de lado. Eso logro que bill suspirara, esa imagen de su gemelo lo hacia quedarse sin aire, esa sonrisa, ese torso por el que resbalaban gotitas de agua, las rastas suelas a su alrededor, mojadas, el fuerte pecho sobresaliendo del agua. Simplemente impactante.

Luego de sonrojarse nuevamente y dirigirle una sonrisa a tom respondió-no-no podría aburrirme nunca de ti tom-

Tom se le quedo viendo un rato, en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se fue acercando poco a poco a bill, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, coloco su mano en la curvatura del cuello de su gemelo y lo atrajo hacia si, este no rechisto, y tom poso sus labios sobre los de bill, empezó a moverlos de forma lenta, sus alientos chocaban, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban fundidos en el mas tierno beso, y en el mas calido abrazo.

Luego de un rato se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, que les era muy necesario, tom le dirigió a bill una profunda mirada.

Entendiéndose por medio de las miradas, tom supo que su hermano quería tenerlo dentro, eso lo impresiono un poco, no sabia que su hermano ya estaba preparado.

-estas seguro?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, por nada del mundo quería que su hermano lo quisiera hacer por obligación o que lo hiciera aun sin estar listo.

Bill esbozo una tímida sonrisa, y asintió sin decir mas.

Tom suspiro de forma cansada, y se acerco mas a el, quedando sus rostros solo a milímetros de distancia, pego su frente a la de su hermano en un delicado movimiento, y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-no quiero apresurarte, no quiero que tomes decisiones erróneas, hay mucho tiempo para eso…y…

-shhh tom, se que lo quiero hacer, se que es el momento, y te amo. Que mas debemos esperar?- respondió bill con un dejo de impaciencia en su voz.

Esta bien- dijo tom, mientras veía a su hermano sonreír de felicidad. Tom también rió, y se fundieron en un nuevo beso lleno de sonrisas, caricias y susurros de promesas de amor.

El beso aumentaba de intensidad igual que las frías gotas de lluvia que impactaban en su cuerpo, en un intento de sentir mas cerca de su gemelo bill, tal y como habia hecho en el baño, se impulso…lo que resulto verdaderamente fácil en el agua y rodeo con sus delgadas piernas la cintura del mayor. Bill no dejaba de besar a tom y atrapo el labio inferior de su gemelo entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente. Tom dejo escapar un gemido, y bill empezó a jugar con la esfera de acero en la esquina del labio de tom.

Sus entrepiernas ya estaban muy inflamadas y el frio no ayudaba, tom noto que sus trajes de baño ya estorbaban demasiado, y de un suave tirón retiro el de bill que se bajo de las caderas de su hermano solo para q se lo pudiera sacar, luego regreso a su posición original, mas cómodo ahora que nada le impedía los roces directos contra su hermano, tom soltó el traje de baño de bill, y este empezó a flotar libre por la superficie de la piscina, siendo a veces hundido por las gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Tom rió ante el beso desesperado de bill – te olvidas que yo aun tengo mi traje de baño puesto- espera un segundo y me lo quito- decía divertido tom, mientras bill rodaba los ojos.

-déjame a mi- dijo bill con una voz tan aterciopelada y seductora que tom quedo completamente embobado.

Bill con sus pies fue bajando el molesto traje de baño, con una lentitud fastidiosa para el mayor de los kaulitz. Cuando por fin este estuvo en los tobillos del rubio, bill se hundió ante la mueca de sorpresa y consternación de tom. En plena bajada tom sintió como su miembro completamente erecto era rodeado por una calida humedad, y se estremeció, seguro bill lo habia notado, por que unas burbujas salieron a la superficie, señal de que probablemente habia reído. Sintió que la calida sensación lo abandonaba, y sintió sus tobillos libres, segundos después su traje de baño salio a la superficie, y se alejaba flotando, la cabeza de bill emergió del agua, chorreando agua por todas partes.

Bill sonrió con suficiencia, y volvió a subirse a las caderas de tom. Marcando un lento vaivén, pero bastante satisfactorio, al poco tiempo sus respiraciones eran mas agitadas, y bill fue aumentando la intensidad de sus roces. Sus ojos brillaban por la excitación y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, estos fueron atrapados por tom, en algún momento el de rastas miro a su hermano y recibió como repuesta un leve asentimiento, casi imperceptible.

Bajo sus manos a las nalgas de bill, y acerco una de ellas a su entrada, bill cerro los ojos y apretó los labios mientras disminuya el vaivén, hasta quedar convertidos en roces irregulares y lentos.

Tom casi se olvidaba de lo mas importante, estando cegado por el placer no habia recordado que debía de lubricar, o si no lastimaría mas de la cuenta a su ángel.

Rápidamente llevo su mano a su boca y lamió los tres dedos correspondientes, cuando habían quedado llenos de saliva, los dirigió con decisión al esfínter de bill, metió el primer dedo con cuidado, dejando que su gemelo se adaptara a la presión.

Cuando el primer dedo estuvo completamente dentro bill soltó un suspiro, le dolia, y eso que solo era el primer dedo.

-lo siento- dijo tom con voz de estar muy apenado.

-por que?- le pregunto bill abriendo los ojos.

-por estar lastimándote- logro decir tom mientras sostenía la mirada de bill, el pelinegro no se podía permitir eso, sabia muy bien que si daba alguna señal de que le dolia, tom se detendría, por que por nada del mundo le haría daño a su tesoro mas preciado.

Su mirada se volvió dura, y coloco ambas manos a los lados de la cara del rubio, haciendo que lo mirara.

-Tom kaulitz trumper, no me estas lastimando- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra lastimando.

-esto lo deseo mas que nada en el mundo en este momento, y todo va muy bien hasta ahora. Ok?- termino de decir bill.

Tom lo miro contrariado pero asintió. Al fin y al cabo, el también lo deseaba muchísimo, deseaba estar dentro de bill.

Bill se inclino para besarlo suavemente, tom de la misma manera metió el segundo dedo en la entrada de bill y empezó hacer círculos para dilatarlo. Bill soltó otro suspiro y escondió el rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de tom, dejo escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas, que esperaba que tom no notara.

Tom llevo su mano libre hacia la espalda de bill acariciándola, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del pelinegro. Aprovechando la posición del pelinegro, tom empezó a besar el cuello y el hombre de bill, que rápidamente se relajo. Para tom ya era hora de meter el tercer dedo, aunque bill deseaba que ya parara, se sentía reventar, pero acallo sus pensamientos, y decidió disfrutar de las caricias y besos de su gemelo, tom metió el tercer dedo, y empezó a empujar su mano de forma lenta y sin ejercer tanta presión. El viento los azotaba con fiereza pero ellos ya no parecían sentirlo, solo se sentían el uno al otro, tom saco los dedos del cuerpo de bill, habia notado lo caliente y ajustado que era allí dentro, y deseaba meter su miembro allí.

Hazlo- dijo con voz ronca bill al oído de tom- te necesito adentro, ahora- tom se estremeció al sentir el calido aliento de bill en su oreja.

Posiciono a bill sobre su miembro, rozo la entrada de bill, haciendo que este soltara un fuerte jadeo.

Y ya estaban listos…

**Bueno hasta aki es el cap, se que es fastidioso que te corten un lemon, pero ya toy cansadita de escribir, tratare de subir el otro cap lo mas pronto posible, en serio, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia, y la han seguido hasta este punto, espero les haya gustado el cap. Nos estamos escribiendo.**

**Siguieren opinar sobre algo que no les gusto…o les gusto demasiado, opriman el Botoncito de Go. A si estaré segura de que quieren continuar leyendo -Que es lo que te gusta de mi?**


	13. tocando el cielo

**Bueno, como lo prometí, aki esta el nuevo cap.**

_Hazlo- dijo con voz ronca bill al oído de tom- te necesito adentro, ahora- tom se estremeció al sentir el calido aliento de bill en su oreja._

_Posiciono a bill sobre su miembro, rozo la entrada de bill, haciendo que este soltara un fuerte jadeo._

_Y ya estaban listos…_

………………………………………………………………………………oOo……………………………………………………………………

Ton con suma delicadeza, metió la punta de su pene en la entrada de bill, aunque lo único que quería el rubio era penetrar al pelinegro de un solo golpe y disfrutarlo, y bill en secreto, también deseaba que eso ocurriera.

Con un gemido ahogado, bill sintió como el miembro de tom se adentraba un poco mas dentro de el, y eso lo hacia sentirse feliz, satisfecho, lleno, pero sabia que eso era solo el comienzo, tom por su parte estaba disfrutando cada segundo en el que su dura entrepierna avanzaba mas hacia el interior del pelinegro, los dos, tenían la vista fija en los orbes del otro, cuando bill sintió las ansias de probar esos suaves y tiernos labios, se inclino hacia delante y rozo los labios de tom, en cuanto se hubo alejado y pudo enfocar de nuevo el rostro de su gemelo mayor, lo encontró con los ojos desorbitados y brillantes por la excitación y el placer mezclados.

Tom se acerco a bill y hundió su lengua en la húmeda boca de este, el beso sabía a lluvia, y se sentía más mojado de lo que en realidad era por las gotas que se colaban por sus labios entreabiertos. El menor hundió sus manos entre las rastas del rubio y lo atrajo mas hacia si, tom no podía sentirse mas a gusto dentro de bill, su hermano estaba hecho justo a su manera, el interior de su gemelo era apretado y tibio no podía pedir nada mejor, bill sin romper el beso empezó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás, cada vez tom estaba mas dentro suyo, los gemidos no tardaron en escucharse, cuando el vaivén se hizo mas rápido, tom por fin habia entrado por completo, y bill dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, sentía como si lo partieran en dos desde ese punto, y las electrizantes descargas de placer fueron interferidas por un agudo dolor que se extendía por toda su columna. Eso lo dejo paralizado unos segundos, que resultaron eternos ante la atenta mirada del gemelo mayor, tom comprendiendo pero sin querer parar, empezó a embestir de manera suave, para que su hermano se fuera acostumbrando. Bill tenia la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, sintiendo como su hermano lo sostenía mas contra si y empezaba a embestirlo con lentitud, agradeció eso en silencio, y poco a poco se fue relajando, las descargas de placer se hacían mas regulares, y el dolor iba quedando atrás, con un súbito jadeo Tom llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de bill, que le estaba casi taladrando el abdomen, quería hacer sentir a su gemelo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, rodeo el duro miembro de bill con su mano, y lo sostuvo firmemente, el pelinegro abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y de entre sus labios escapo un gemido, tom empezó a mover su mano, desde la base hasta la punta, apretando las mejillas de bill estaban encendidas de un rosado brillante que el frio de la lluvia no podía calmar, sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en su inflamada entrepierna a un ritmo sorprendente, mientras que en su parte trasera sintió las rápidas y profundas embestidas de tom, alrededor de ellos el agua chapoteaba por los bruscos y desesperados movimientos, tom sabia que estaba a momentos de terminar, y quería que su hermano terminara junto con el. a si que mientras besaba a bill de forma muy apasionada, y mientras sentía arder su entrepierna por el placer decidió jugar con los testículos de bill acariciándolos, su pulgar estaba muy entretenido en la punta de el pene de bill, lo sentía caliente y podía sentir algo del liquido pre-semen saliendo contra su dedo.

Sin poder soportar mas el peso de bill, mas el orgasmo venidero, tom camino por le fondo de la piscina, cargando a su gemelo, lo apoyo contra el borde de la piscina y siguió con la tarea de masturbar a bill, y a la vez embestirlo, bill se sentía desfallecer de placer, nunca habia pensado que tom era tan bueno con sus manos, las embestidas mientras tanto, ya se habían vuelto muy veloces, ninguno podía ya contener los gemidos y jadeos, sus caderas chocaban, sus bocas se separaban mas de lo debido por la falta de aire, tom sentía las cosquillas que le provocaba la esfera de metal que bill tenia en su lengua, en el paladar. Tom bajo su boca hasta la quijada de bill, donde se puso a dar chapetones y dar pequeños mordisco mientras bill gemía su nombre, eso si era posible lo ponía a aun mas caliente, bajo un poco mas y se puso a besar el cuello del pelinegro arrancando jadeos de sorpresa por parte de este, decidido a darle todo el placer posible a bill, tom tomo entre sus labios los pezones de su gemelo que se hallaban erectos, tal vez por el frio tal vez por la excitación, tal vez por ambas cosas, se puso a lamerlos y chuparlos, dejándolos rojos e inflamados, bill solicito su boca y a si lo cumplió, volviendo a fundirse con su gemelo en un beso cargado de placer. Cuando tom sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, apretó mas su mano alrededor de la entrepierna de bill, con un ultimo gemido, exclamando el nombre de su igual, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, tocando el cielo con las puntas de los dedos, cualquiera que hubiese pasado por ese piso en ese instante habría escuchado sin dificultad alguna los gemidos que resonaban por toda la terraza y se perdían en la noche, bill sintió como el semen de su hermano escurría por su esfínter, y lo llenaba…

Tom sintió por su parte, como el semen de su gemelo escapaba y llenaba su mano, se sentía calido, pero el agua pronto empezaría a borrar los rastros. Salio de su gemelo, y lo dejo recostado sobre su pecho, ambos estaban muy exhaustos. Y ahora es que los hermanos se venían dando cuenta de que la tormenta habia pasado, el cielo estaba despejada y de color azul tintado, con estrellas, se quedaron observándolo en silencio, mientras su respiración iba regulándose.

Bill estaba muy cansado, tal vez mas que tom, y tal vez por ser su primera vez, a si que rápidamente se quedo dormido abrazando a su gemelo, a su tom…y de allí no supo mas, solo que era rodeado con unos fuertes brazos y sentir los calidos labios de tom en su mejilla….

…………………………………………………………………………….oOo………………………………………………………………

**Bueno, este a sido todo el cap, no estoy seguro de si le lemon quedo bien, para la proxima tratare de mejorarlo, nos vemos el el prox, cap**


	14. Sabes lo que siento por ti,TxB I parte

Despierta envuelto en los brazos del amor de su vida. El sol atraviesa sus parpados, logrando que se moviera incomodo, con pesadez abre los ojos sintiendo enseguida el dolor que le provocaba la constante luminosidad incidiendo en su retina, los torneados y fuertes brazos de tom le rodean el torso, siente su desnudez contra la sabana y contra la de su gemelo, cuando logra enfocar bien lo que esta a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que esta en su habitación de hotel, Pero la confusión no se hace esperar, como fue que llegue hasta aquí? –se pregunta el pelinegro, lo mas probable era que se hubiera quedado dormido luego de haber hecho el amor con tom en la piscina, y su hermano lo habia llevado en brazos hasta la habitación, fijo su vista en la ventana cuyas vaporosas cortinas blancas se balanceaban con el fuerte viento, y a través de ella se colaba un rayo de luz de sol que le daba directo en la cara.

Una vez que habia detallado todo cuanto lo rodeaba, se permitió mirar a su lado, donde su gemelo dormía tranquilamente y respiraba acompasadamente, bill estiro su brazo y con las yemas de sus dedos rozo la tersa piel de la cara de tom, deleitándose.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de esa manera, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, tom abrió los ojos lentamente, hubo un choque entre sus miradas de caramelo y ambos sonrieron, todo era perfecto tenían el resto de sus vidas para amarse.

Tom despego lo labios, se aclaro la garganta y miro a bill de una manera muy profunda.

-te amo- dijo simplemente

-lo se, yo también. Le respondió bill con una gran sonrisa, sentía la felicidad llenarlo como un inmenso globo.

El pelinegro se fue acercando hacia su hermano, quedando entre ellos solo un espacio de milímetros, sus labios se rozaron y bill unió sus labios con los de tom, de una manera delicada y tierna sus lenguas se encontraban, y se entrelazaban…


	15. Sabes lo que sientopor ti, GxG II parte

En la habitación de los G's:

Gustav llevaba casi una hora observando el techo, habia decidido mejor mirar hacia al techo que hacia el reloj despertador, por que así no tendría que lidiar luego con dolor de cuello…ya bastaba con sus calambres.

El único sonido que llenaba la habitación y sus oídos eran los ronquidos de Georg.

Aunque el tiempo libre le sirvió para pensar, que el jueguito de sentimientos entre ellos debía de acabar de una vez por todas.

5minutos más tarde:

El rubio escucho movimientos en la cama de al lado, y giro su cabeza para observar, como un Georg somnoliento se desperezaba, se sentaba en la cama y bostezaba.

El castaño se dio cuenta de Gustav estaba despierto en la cama y lo miraba, Georg le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que soltó un profundo suspiro, sin lidiar palabra con el rubio, Georg se dirigió al baño, donde cerro de un portazo se baño y cepillo sus dientes.

Gustav se percato de que el castaño no habia llevado su ropa consigo, y ya sabia cuanto odiaba Georg salir del baño a buscarla y luego regresarse para volver a vestirse.

Estando al tanto del humor de su amigo para con el, y lo raro que se sentiría entrar al baño donde Georg se bañaba, donde solo los separaría una delgada cortina semitransparente….STOP se dijo el rubio.

-¡¡¡ Georg olvidaste la ropa!!!- grito gustav, rogando que su amigo decidiera hablarle.

A los pocos segundos la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente, Salio Georg, húmedo y con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, paso delante de la cama de gustav sin decir nada y se dirigió a su equipaje saco su ropa de ese día, se dirigió de nuevo al baño y volvió a cerrar de un portazo que hizo que Gustav frunciera el ceño.

Al rato salio vestido el aire en el cuarto de repente se volvió pesado y el silencio era sepulcral, se podía respirar la tensión.

Pero Gustav decidió dar el primer paso.

-¿Me puedes mirar?- pregunto gustav aun desde la cama.

Georg lo miro y gustav noto la tristeza en sus ojos. El castaño se sentó a los pies de la cama del rubio, se miraron unos segundos ambos sabiendo que ya era el momento…el que se habia retrasado por años, Georg tomo una gran bocanada de aire y…

-Tu sabes lo que siento por ti Gustav.- dijo georg, en su voz habia un dejo de cansancio y suavidad, estaba tratando de tantear el camino hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.


	16. avalancha de emociones

**Hola! Holaa! xD estoy muuuy feliz de volver a escribir! ….ya era hora, pero ningún atak de inspiración me asaltaba…así q espere! Y aki estoy con un gran ataque de inspiración xD… espero les guste! Ya extrañaba esto ********, bueno lean y disfruten.**

Georg alzo la vista con timidez….y se encontró con nada mas y nada menos q la resplandeciente y dulce sonrisa de gustav, y sintió los retortijones de emoción en su estomago.

_si…lo se, si supieras que el problema no es lo que tu sientas por mi, si no lo que yo podría no estar sintiendo por ti. Si tan solo estuviese seguro…si tan solo no fuese tan desconfiado, ni tan inseguro de mi mismo…-_ pensó Gustav mientras su mirada escapaba sin querer de la atrapante mirada del castaño. Y divaga por las paredes de la habitación. Su pensamiento hubiese herido a cualquier ser sobre la faz de la tierra si lo hubiese expresado en voz alta. El dolor y la rabia impregnada en cada palabra…era un potente toxico que lo quemaba desde hacia mucho tiempo…por que era cierto.

Por que se odiaba a si mismo por su inseguridad, por no poder decirle a Georg que lo quería, por ser tan cobarde. Por que no hallaba la forma de entender sus propios sentimientos hacia Georg.

Ese…ese resultaba ser el verdadero problema de todo, sus sentimientos hacia el castaño aun no estaban definidos…aun no estaba claro …si lo veía como algo mas que un compañero de banda.

Georg, como adivinado los pensamientos del rubio, esbozo una mueca de tristeza y compasión.

-Gustav, si tan solo me dejaras mostrarte… todo lo que te puedo ofrecer, todo lo que te puedo llegar a querer- dijo Georg con una triste sonrisa.

Una pequeña lagrima…muy pequeña, escapo de uno de los ojos del rubio, y cayo sobre las mantas, silenciosa, todo lo contrario al bullicio dentro de su autor.

Georg lo noto, y se acerco a Gustav, el cual parecía ido…casi vegetativo, Gustav no se inmuto, pero cuando la mano de Georg rozo suavemente su mejilla, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a los de Georg, avisando…de la tormenta que se avecinaba…

Antes de que Georg se diera cuenta Gustav se habia liberado de las sabanas y como un niño pequeño e indefenso, el rubio busco protección en el pecho de Georg, abrazándolo con fuerza, Gustav hundió su cabeza en el pecho del castaño llorando a lagrima viva, los sollozos hacia que su cuerpo temblara logrando a su vez que el de Georg también.

Georg no dudo ni un segundo, lo atrajo mas hacia si, rodeándole con sus brazos. A pesar de no haber estado preparado, lo tomo y manejo muy bien.

-shhhhh, shhhh, tranquilo gustav, estoy aquí, no te dejare, vamos! Desahógate!- decía el Castaño en voz baja.

-Georg! Lo siento…lo siento…no puedo…no se, no estoy seguro…de mi.- decía Gustav entre sollozos.

Gustav lentamente alzo su mirada., buscando esos reconfortantes ojos no se los negó y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Georg…ayúdame por favor- dijo gustav en un ronco susurro…

El castaño miro esos ojos rojos e hinchados, y asintió.

Le partía el corazón ver al amor de su vida en ese estado, y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que gustav ya no sufriera mas.

-escucha gustav, estoy aquí, y te prometo que te ayudare a sentir lo que quieres sentir, te demostrare que tu puedes estar seguro sobre nosotros y sobre tus sentimientos. Y …pues lo haremos juntos…te ayudare hasta el final…y luego si todo resulta…-georg se quedo pensativo, mirando esos ojos castaños…-podríamos…nosotros podríamos intentarlo, como al parecer siempre hemos querido.- culmino de decir el castaño esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Gustav también le sonrió, sintiendo una nueva esperanza nacer muy dentro de si, era como un pequeño rayo de luz que atravesaba las penumbras de su alma. Sintió mariposas en su estomago, al notar lo guapo que estaba el castaño, y la forma en que lo protegía, y lo hacia sentirse seguro.

Georg le dirigió una profunda mirada, parecía escanear sus pensamientos de nuevo, y sonrió de forma picara, logrando que Gustav se sonrojara.

Georg expreso todos sus sentimientos en esa mirada, y gustav le respondió de igual forma, ya no habia mas nada que decir, Excepto lo que se decía sin palabras, como el silencioso "te amo" que escapaba de los ojos del castaño hacia el rubio.

Gustav volvió a recostar su cabeza del pecho de georg, el cual se acomodo de una mejor manera en la cama, para que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Siguió abrazándolo de igual forma…

Gustav ya estaba tranquilo, y casi dopado por el calido aliento de georg en su nuca...

Todo estaría bien entre ellos…Gustav ya se sentía enamorado, pero…quería jugar un rato con el castaño, ver hasta donde podrían llegar las ayudas de georg para "lograr q el definiera y asegurara sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el mayor."

Con una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica gustav se quedo profundamente dormido en los brazos de georg…el cual al rato también empezó a roncar…

Bueno! Y que les pareció? Hasta aki termina esta capitulo, espero les haya gustado, si quieren preguntar algo o dar opiniones pueden deja un review…bueno ya esta historia esta culminando, y eso es algo de lo que quiero hablarles, calculando desde aki creo q faltan 2 o 3 capítulos mas… pero aun no se en que orden de parejas colocarlo, podría hacer uno TxB en el siguiente y luego uno GxG y para finalizar seria el epilogo. O podría hacer un solo cap. De TxB y GxG ambos con lemmon y luego el epilogo… bueno no se… ustedes deciden! ^^ si no recibo respuesta lo haré a mi parecer…bueno hasta la proxima!!!


	17. Preparados,listos, ya!

Hola a todos! Ps aki llegue con el nuevo cap! Espero lo disfruten.

Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum.

Quien coño jode a estas horas de la noche? – se pregunto el chico, a su parecer la puerta estaba siendo descortésmente aporreada… tal vez seria uno de los gemelos. O no?.

Se encontraba más dormido que despierto, a si que todo era una nebulosa.

Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum.

Eso sonaba cerca, muy cerca, Georg abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces seguidas, los volvió a cerrar por unos segundos y luego de nuevo los abrió, el cuarto estaba en penumbras, no podía decir si era de noche o madrugada. Intento girar para ver la hora en el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, pero descubrió un brazo alrededor de su cadera que lo mantenía firmemente sujeto…a otro cuerpo.

Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum, y al fin lo comprendió, nadie tocaba la puerta, el sonido provenía de un firme y fuerte pecho en el que su cabeza reposaba delicadamente, Gustav se movió inquieto, atrayendo la atención de Georg, que supuso que lo habia despertado, pero no era así, Gustav seguía profundamente dormido, inhalando y exhalando de manera lenta, para Georg ese si que era un sonido relajante, Tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos alzo un poco su cabeza para por fin ver la hora, eran las 10 pm. De seguro se habia quedado dormido mientras consolaba a Gustav…y en algún momento habían intercambiado las posiciones, pero eso ya no le importaba, ya habia descubierto que el pecho del rubio era mejor que la mejor almohada del mudo, esperaba que Gustav pensara lo mismo sobre el…

Tenia la boca completamente seca, intento tragar saliva y le resulto muy difícil y molesto. Necesitaba con urgencia agua, pero no quería abandonar su cómodo lugar al lado de Gustav, y tampoco arriesgarse a despertarlo.

Agua-agua-agua-agua. Se iba a volver loco, era lo único en lo que pensaba, pequeñas gotitas de sudor empezaron a deslizarse por sus sienes por puro nerviosismo. Echándole una ultima miradita a Gustav. Cerciorándose de que estaba bien dormido, quito el brazo de su cadera, despacio, rogó por que la cama no rechinara y así fue, dándole gracias a cualquier santo. El piso estaba frio y sus delgadas medias no eran de mucha protección, y de puntitas llego a la pequeña nevera que poseía su cuarto de hotel. La abrió, tapándose los ojos al alumbrarse el interior de esta. Saco una botella de agua mineral, la cual bebió como un desaforado, gotas de agua resbalaban por su barbilla y por las comisuras de sus labios llegando hasta su camisa y empapándola. Cuando la botella se hubo acabado y su sed se hubo saciado se dispuso a volver a la cama con Gus, pero Georg se encontró con su amiga…la torpeza y su otra nueva y mejor amiga la maleta de Gustav…pesada y grande...No se habia fijado en ella estando segado por la sed. Un dolor punzante y casi eléctrico se extendió por su dedo gordo del pie, Georg soltó un fuerte quejido y por un segundo se olvido del rubio que dormía a pocos metros, Y empezó a maldecir y a lanzar improperios contra todo.

Clic- el cuarto se ilumino.

Georg?- pregunto Gustav frotándose los ojos y retirando su mano del encendedor de la lámpara.

Hola!- dijo en seguida el castaño con una sonrisa boba.

Gustav le correspondió con una exactamente igual. Que se fue difuminando para dar paso a una mueca de preocupación al ver a Georg saltando en una sola pierna y apretando con sus manos el otro pie.

Estas bien?- pregunto Gustav retirando las sabanas de su cuerpo y situándose al borde de la cama para observar mejor.

Mmmm yo…sip, pero ten por seguro que tu maleta no lo estará! – dijo Georg al tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada el pesado equipaje del rubio. –Me pregunto si Bill podrá prestarme esas botas suyas con la punta de acero…- dijo Georg mas para si mismo que para El rubio.

Gustav alzo una ceja divertido.

-Supongo que no le molestara prestártelas por un rato – dijo Gustav con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su cara.

Georg lo miro, y también sonrió, poso su pie herido en el suelo, probando que tal estaba para caminar, no estaba tan mal, fue cojeando hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde junto a Gustav.

Se quedaron mirando un rato.

Vaya que Georg si esta Atractivo, muy atractivo…- pensaba Gustav mientras recorría cada línea de la cara del castaño, estaba comiéndoselo con los ojos literalmente.

Noto la camisa mojada de Georg y también una pequeña gota de agua en la comisura de los labios del castaño. La gota se veía tentadora o talvez solo eran los labios de Georg?

Sin pensarlo, Ni recapacitando Gustav se inclino y poso sus labios en los de Georg chupando suavemente, la gota se deslizo ahora por nuevos labios.

Gustav no dejo de chupar, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los labios de Georg era frescos y firmes. Le gustaba degustarlo.

De repente noto que Georg se alejaba un poco, esa fue una clara indirecta, también se alejo terminado el beso…o lo que eso hubiera sido.

Se sintió algo avergonzado, Georg lo habia detenido…ahora que haría?

-mmm Gustav?- dijo Georg con los ojos entrecerrados y chupando su labio inferior.

Si?- respondió Gustav algo temeroso

-Creo que tenemos que hacer algo con esa maleta en algún momento…no crees que ya nos hemos lastimado bastante con eso?- dijo Georg mirando a Gustav.

El rubio recordó la noche en que llego a la habitación ebrio y habia tropezado con la maleta despertando a Georg. Sonrió para si mismo- por eso rompiste el beso?.

Mmmm sip- dijo Georg sonriendo abiertamente. – Pero eso ya no importa.

Tomo entre sus manos la cara de Gustav y volvió a unir sus labios.

Antes de que Gustav incluso pudiera llegar a sonrojarse aun más, la lengua de Georg rápida y ágil se deslizo por entre los labios abiertos de Gustav, recorriendo cada milímetro de la húmeda cavidad del rubio. Un encendido Gustav quiso seguir el juego y con delicadeza poso una de sus manos en la gruesa espalda del castaño, aun sin romper el húmedo y caliente beso Gustav fue bajando la mano lentamente, hasta rozar el borde del pantalón de pijama de Georg. Picaramente rozaba la piel entre la camisa y la línea del pantalón una parte apetitosa y claramente a la vista. Lo invitaban a seguir a acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos esa lisa y perfecta piel.

Gustav subió de nuevo la mano ahora metiéndola bajo la camiseta del castaño, el beso se volvía cada vez mas fogoso…y no era suficiente para ellos, sus lenguas se friccionaban y de repente empezó hacer mucho calor en la habitación.

Georg sentía una ligera picazón en su cuello, se quito rápidamente la camisa ante la atenta mirada de Gustav que deseaba volver a unir sus labios de nuevo, pero esos pensamientos quedaron ligeramente idos cuando el rubio contemplo el pecho y los brazos del castaño…con unos bien formados músculos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino y atrapo en su boca uno de los pezones de Georg, el cual dio un gemido bajo, dejando olvida la camiseta en alguna parte, sus manos fueron directamente a la cabeza del rubio, marcándole su propio ritmo, mas gemidos bajos se escaparon de la boca de Georg cuando Gustav decidió darle mas atención a su otro pezón, pellizcándolo levemente, en sus pantalones, la excitación ya era muy palpable.

-Utiliza..ahh…Gus..Utiliza los dient…tes- dijo el castaño echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Su pulso se acelero aun mas cuando sintió como el rubio atrapaba su pezón entre los dientes.

Querían sentirse mas, querían que sus cuerpos se fusionaran, y en esa posición era muy difícil.

Echándose hacia atrás ambos se recostaron, Gustav sobre Georg, por el movimiento realizado la fricción de sus pantalones contra sus miembros les indico lo cuanto que necesitaba atención esa parte.

El rubio empezó a repartir besos húmedos sobre todo el cuello del Castaño, causándole ligeros estremecimientos que el disfrutaba sentir es su parte baja.

Realizando un camino descendente hasta la parte más jugosa de su tesoro, dejaba castos besos sobre todo el pecho de Georg, mientras este se retorcía buscando mas contacto entre sus cuerpos. Si el mundo a fuera se estuviese cayendo, ellos nunca se enterarían…

Gustav llego hasta el final, justo cuando sintió que si barbilla chocaba contra algo duro y tieso, sonrió para sus adentros, eso sin lugar a dudas lo habia provocado el.

Subió de nuevo esta vez mas despacio y haciendo uso de su lengua, dejando un camino mojado por el abdomen y el pecho de Georg.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, que estaban rojos e hinchados, Ambos movían sus caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se friccionaran, Era simplemente maravilloso lo que sentían, eso nunca lo habían sentido antes…nada parecido.

Por fin sus últimas prendas se convirtieron en un estorbo, Gustav descendió sus manos que habia mantenido en la cara de Georg hasta las caderas de este, donde fue quitando sutilmente los pantalones del castaño. Georg se dio cuenta y decidió apresurar las cosas, algo…bueno muy impaciente.

-Hazlo rápido Gustav!- dijo el castaño separando un poco al rubio y quitándose el mismo sus pantalones…de una patada los dejo en el suelo, luego extendió sus manos hacia Gustav que lo miro entre sorprendido y divertido.

-Siempre con la paciencia y el romanticismo que te caracteriza no Georg?- le dijo Gustav sonriendo levemente.

-Lo siento- respondió un apenado Georg, dándose cuenta de que el rubio quería que fuese especial y único.

Gustav asintió con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando el se mordió el labio inferior chupándolo, y soltando un gemido.

Georg por fin estaba desnudo…y el podía verlo muy bien, se volvió a colocar es su antigua posición.

Espera, espera! Tú aun estas vestido- dijo Georg subiendo sus piernas y quitando con sus pies la fastidiosa prenda que les impedía rozarse como querían.

La prenda se deslizo hasta los tobillos del Rubio, el cual termino de deshacerse de ella mandándola con sus pies a la esquina de la cama.

Georg metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Gustav y tiro de ella hacia arriba, tirándola lejos y olvidándose de ella.

Con un gemido ahogado Gustav movió sus caderas un poco mas rápido logrando una sensación increíble llena de calor y humedad. De un segundo a otro Gustav dejo los labios de Georg para un descenso rápido encontrándose de nuevo con feliz Georg. El rubio sonrío con malicia al tiempo que tomaba en sus manos A feliz Georg, y…el castaño jadeaba como respuesta, Gustav asegurándose que Georg miraba hacia el, saco su lengua y lamió desde la base hasta la punta del miembro del castaño, Georg ni siquiera tuvo mas tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió como todo su miembro era rodeado por una humedad tibia muy placentera. La lengua de Gustav pasaba una y otra vez sobre la punta dando ligeros toques. Georg se retorcía cada vez más y cuando sintió que estaba por terminar, aparto gentilmente la cabeza del rubio de su entrepierna, la cual a los segundos quedo llena de líneas blancas.

Georg se recuperaba lentamente, jadeando y mirando con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas a Gustav.

-Crees que estas listo?- Pregunto Gustav mirándolo fijamente.

-para…-o…- respondió Georg cuando al fin entendió. Se quedo unos segundos pensativos, su vista se topo con el gran e inflamado mimbro del rubio y eso disipo todas sus dudas…

-SI…- dijo firmemente y sin ninguna otra objeción

Gustav se inclino y lo beso suavemente, y luego mas apasionadamente y cuando de nuevo volvían a saltar chispas de sus bocas, Gustav fue girando lentamente el cuerpo de Georg, el cual no se negaba, L a nueva posición los obligo a separar sus labios, Georg se puso a gatas y giro su cabeza para decirle al rubio que ya podía comenzar, Pero las palabras se quedaron trancadas en su garganta cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Gustav recorrer su oreja, y mordisquear su lóbulo, supo que la boca de Gustav estaba entre abierta cuando su aliento choco contra su oído.

-No sabes cuanto deseaba esto, por cuanto tiempo lo soñé….-le Dijo Gustav a Georg.

El se sonrojo y bajo su mirada, concentrándose en las arrugas de la sabana.

-De seguro casi el mismo tiempo que yo- murmuro, seguro de que el rubio lo escuchaba.

Detrás de el Gustav metió en su boca 1 dedo, el cual luego escurrió dentro de la entrada de Georg. El castaño se arqueo al sentir el cuerpo extraño entrando dentro de el, trato de relajarse. Gustav acariciaba su espalda y depositaba pequeños besos en su nuca.

Cundo sintió que estaba preparado de nuevo, Gustav metió otro dedo. Esta vez se quedo esperando más tiempo a que Georg se acostumbrara,

-Otro…- dijo Georg con voz ronca.

-que?- pregunto Gustav.

-Otro..!- Repitió Georg, esta vez más fuerte.

Gustav sonrío y metió otro dedo, los movió de adentro hacia fuera. Luego los saco y posiciono en la entrada de Georg su propio miembro, Rozo la entrada esperando respuesta, y cuando Georg se hecho hacia atrás insertando la punta de su miembro dentro de el, Gustav sintió que no necesitaba esperar mas tiempo. Empujo sus caderas hacia Georg, y lo penetro, Los dos chicos profirieron un gemido. Gustav acaricio la espalda de Georg con sus manos, y luego bajo de nuevo a las caderas, fue hacia la entrepierna de Georg y rodeo firmemente el miembro con sus manos. Georg soltó otro gemido Y Gustav marco un vaivén en sus caderas y en sus manos, primero acompasado y luego se fue acelerando mas y mas, sus caderas chocaban logrando un sonido hueco, y sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas y superficiales.

Con un ultimo gemido ambos se corrieron, Georg se sintió satisfecho como nunca antes en su vida, sentía como su interior se habia llenado de el tibio liquido de Gustav, el orgasmo los sacudía a ambos, Gustav salio de Georg y se tumbo a su lado, jadeantes, ambos chicos se dieron un profundo y largo beso, del cual solo se despegaron por falta de oxigeno.

Tenían sonrisas idénticas en sus caras, vestigio del placer que habían sentido.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente y sin decir nada por un buen tiempo, el reloj a su lado dios las 7:00 am y ellos sonrieron aun mas, que dirian los gemelos y David cuando no los vieran llegar a las 7:30 al estudio…

Oh bueno…ya habria tiempo para explicaciones.

Los G's se cubrieron con la sabana y volvieron a cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**


	18. En el pais de las maravillas GXG

-Cuando amaneció?- pregunto un adormilado y desaliñado castaño.

-Pues creo que la 3vez que lo hicimos y llegamos- le respondió un rubio medio sonrojado y luciendo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Un rostro radiante.

El castaño soltó una carcajada. –pues vaya que estábamos en lo nuestro, como para no darnos cuenta de que el sol había salido!- dijo Georg meneando la cabeza de lado a lado.

Los ojos grises/verdes de Georg se encontraron con los hermosos ojos color chocolate de Gustav. Y brillaron. Se sonrieron, ellos estaban felices, radiantes, y como no?

Después de un buen polvo en la madrugada, o mas bien varios.

Para ellos, el día afuera estaba igual de radiante que ellos mismos, pero solo en sus mentes.

Pues en realidad, el clima estaba desastroso y deprimente, aun quedando restos de la tormenta de la noche.

El viento arreciaba contra las ventanas, las nubes grises se arremolinaban en el cielo, y el Sol se vislumbraba de vez en cuando entre las nubes, brillando pálidamente.

Pero ellos estaban enamorados, felices, y con las hormonas, la adrenalina y las endorfinas a millón.

Así que para ellos, estaban en el país de las maravillas.

Gustav trazaba espirales y formas con sus dedos en el pecho desnudo del castaño, haciendo que se estremeciera, y lanzara suspiros al aire.

Gustav con los ojos fijos en los finos y rosados labios del castaño, sentía su mente volar lejos, sus propios labios hormigueaban de placer al imaginarse besando los labios del castaño.

Sin poder aguantarlo mas, se inclino y atrapo los labios de Georg en un beso suave, delicado, y lento, no había prisas esta vez…se tenían para todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Georg le devolvió el beso de la misma manera, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gustav y atrayéndolo mas hacia el, sintiendo el calido y firme cuerpo del rubio contra su pecho. Mientras Gustav por su parte delineaba los costados del castaño con sus manos, ambos se fundían más y mas en el beso, solo deseando que podrían ocupar el lugar del otro una vez, fundiéndose en uno solo.

Georg paso sus manos por el cabello rubio de Gustav y enterró sus dedos en el. Logrando más contacto entre sus labios.

Mas y mas…siempre mas… hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro de un caleidoscopio de emociones que iban desde el placer, hasta la alegría, felicidad, amor…

Ahora los gemelos tendrían que aguantarse fuerte, pues…un par más había llegado, para conseguir el preciado trofeo de los más ardientes enamorados…


	19. Bill y Tom

**Otro cap mas! Gracias por leer! El próximo Sera el epilogo! :D**

Un suave gemido escapo de sus labios, lo cual hizo que el otro se pusiera a millón…aun más de lo que estaba.

Aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones, mientras buscaba con desespero los labios de su hermano.

Si bueno…que se podía decir? Ese pelinegro lo desesperaba y exasperaba de todas las formas posibles…

Incluso antes de unir sus labios, las lenguas de ambos ya se estaban entrelazando. Sus cuerpos sudados se pegaban y la fricción era insoportablemente deliciosa.

Tom dejo la boca de Bill por un segundo para dirigirse a su cuello, donde deposito pequeños y cortos besos.

Para luego pasar la lengua en toda la longitud de la clavícula del pelinegro.

Repartió más besos húmedos por el pecho de Bill.

Cuando sintió que ambos estaban por llegar, miro directamente a los ojos caramelo fundido del pelinegro y Sonrío…

-Te amo- dijo Tom aguantando la respiración en el momento final.

-Yo también Te amo- le respondió Bill entre gemidos- Queriendo cerrar sus ojos por el placer, pero en cambio, los mantuvo abiertos, para observar el escultural cuerpo de su alma gemela sobre el.

Ambos llegaron al clímax gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Al terminar, Tom salio con lentitud de Bill, y acostó a su lado en la cama y lo coloco con cuidado sobre su pecho, donde Bill se revolvió a gusto, como un gatito.

Tom deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla de Bill.

Y aun con sus respiraciones superficiales, se quedaron dormidos abrazados.


	20. epilogo

Epilogo:

**-**No,no,no! En lo absoluto! Ustedes en definitiva no son una pareja mas ardiente, sexy y desatada que nosotros! – respondio Tom, al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza hacia Georg y Gustav sentados en el sillon de al frente.

- Si quienes se creen q son ustedes ha? A arrebatarnos a mi y a Tommy ese puesto!- secundo Bill haciendo un diminuto puchero.

Bill descansaba en uno de los espaciosos sofas del camerino su espalda recostada del apoya brazos y sus piernas sobre las pienas de Tom, este ultimo dando pequeñas caricias a las piernas de Bill de vez en cuando.

Mientras tanto Gustav y Georg los miraban entre graciosos y ofendidos por su ataque verbal desde el otro extremo del cuarto.

-Bill..no es por nada pero viendo los hechos, esto esta muy claro! – respondio Georg

-si..y que con el ataque verbal! Calmense chicos…- Añadio Gustav con una sonrisita perspicaz

-si..es que esta no puede ser una discusión civilizada?- siguió Georg

-esta es una conversación civilizada, pero sin ninguna base factible – les respondio Tom calmado.

Tom miro a Bill, sus ojos brillando con unas cuantas lagrimas aguantadas.

-Tommy…nos quieren arrebatar el super maximo puesto de la pareja mas caliente del grupo.- le dijo Bill con otro puchero.

Tom suspiro…bien..el haria lo que fuera para evitar que Bill derramara una lagrima. O se pusiera triste o berrinchudo..

El lo aceptaba, haría lo que fuera por su gemelo.

Así que esa batalla aun no estaba ganada por los G's, los cuales en primer lugar, habían comenzado toda la disputa.

-bueno, Bill se pondrá berrinchudo si..-TOM!- grito Bill mirándolo estupefacto sorprendido y molesto. Su nariz casi echando humo.

Tom le dirigió una de sus sexys sonrisas mientras los G's se partían de risa en el otro sillón.

-lo siento cariño..Sabes que es verdad así que mejor hablar claro y resolver esto.- respondió

-BIEN!… Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran, -dijo dándole una mirada juguetona de advertencia a Bill. – Bill se pondrá berrinchudo (si es que ya no le esta ahora) –añadió- escuchando como Bill daba un murmuro molesto y seguramente acompañado de una mirada asesina hacia cual ignoro olímpicamente – si ustedes dan por ganada esta conversación, así que propongo algo, ya que ustedes comenzaron con todo esto, por que no hacemos que por una semana...ustedes sean los mas calientes, y luego la otra semana seriamos Bill y Yo.y asi sucesivamente, todos estaríamos contentos..si Billa esta contento.. no dulzura? – pregunto mirando directamente a Bill.

La mirada de disgusto en la cara de Bill se esfumo, para dejar paso a una de indecisión, el parecia pensar si valía la pena o no, al igual que los G's.

Mientras Tom esperaba que se decidieran y veía las perfectas uñas pintadas de Bill para distraerse.

-2 semanas – Dijo Gustav de repente

Bill lo miro como si de golpe su cabeza hubiese estallado en llamas, se pusiese a bailar como una gallina y a cacarear lo cuanto que amaba a Georg. Para resumir…como si estuviese loco.

-NO!- dijo rotundamente Bill.

Tom suspiro de nuevo cansado. Y echo su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá..

-todo comenzara otra vez..-pensó

5 días! – salto Bill emocionado

Fue el turno de Georg de negar con la cabeza…- 4 Días! – dijo a Bill.

3dias!- grito Gustav sonriente.

2 días! – dijo Bill mirándolo con altanería.

Todos se callaron callados. No había ningún sonido en el cuartito a excepción de sus respiraciones.

Tom alzo su cabeza lentamente, mirándolos pensativo.

1 día…-dijo apretando las piernas de Bill, todos mirándolo.

1dia, nos turnaremos para ser la pareja mas caliente del grupo.- dijo Tom firmemente.

Los ojos de Bill se iluminaron, lo cual hizo saber a Tom que lo había hecho bien…lo había logrado.

Georg y Gustav se miraron. Juntaron sus cabezas y empezaron a hablar en susurros, considerándolo. Dirigiendo miradas de desconfianza a los gemelos que los miraban expectantes.

Tom rodó los ojos…-vamos chicos…no tenemos todo el día, hay un concierto al que ir!-

Georg y Gustav dejaron de hablar, se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y asintieron.

Unos muy solemnes Georg y Gustav encararon a los gemelos.

-Bien…aceptamos.-

-yaaaaaaay! –Aplaudió Bill dando saltitos de la emoción.

-Hecho!- sonrío Tom.

Georg y Tom se levantaron de sus asientos y se estrecharon la mano. Se miraron por un segundo y se echaron a reír.

Aun en el sofá Bill le saco la lengua a Gustav. El cual rodó los ojos riéndose de su amigo.

La puerta del camerino se abrio.

-Chicos a escenario! Ya! .-

-Bill salto de su puesto, emocionado como siempre.

Tom tomo su guitarra, Georg su bajo, Gustav sus baquetas y se dirigieron al escenario.

Escuchaban los gritos de las fans, veian flashes y luces. Esperando uno detrás de otro para salir a sus puestos.

Un segundo antes de salir Bill grito: 12 HORAS! – antes de salir disparado con micrófono en mano.

Tom gimió fastidiado…-NO –OTRA-VEZ! –pensó! Mientras pasaba la cuera de la guitarra sobre su hombro. Y Gustav y Georg se miraron sonriendo…-siempre Bill..-pensaron ambos.-

Ambas parejas discutían para ver que tan increíbles eran, y por cuanto tiempo…Pero para millones de Fans, ellos son los mas increíbles, y a tiempo completo.


End file.
